Criaturitas Extrañas
by LadyDenisse
Summary: Marinette está decidida a descubrir qué es lo que está sucediendo, debido a que están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas. (Fanfic Inspirado en Digimon Tamers)
1. Sinopsis

Marinette se ha dado cuenta de que han estado sucediendo cosas raras en París. Por alguna razón, en ocasiones aparecen grandes cantidades de polvo, a las cuales pocas personas pueden ingresar. En más de una ocasión, ha visto como una de sus compañeras ingresa a ellas corriendo. Y eso le llama bastante la atención, algo raro sucede, y ella desea investigar debido a su mentalidad curiosa.

¿Podrá encontrar una respuesta ante un misterio tan extraño?


	2. Kwamiis

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, era de suponer debido a que ya eran pasadas las once de la noche. Hoy era Jueves, mañana la azabache tendría que ir a clases y seguramente estaría muerta de sueño. Pero... algo extraño estaba pasando.

Ella recordaba que se había acostado. Incluso recordaba haberse colocado su pijama y haberse metido en su cálida cama. Pero... parecía que se había vuelto loca, porque no estaba ahí. Al contrario, al estirar su mano pudo notar que llevaba su saco negro de siempre y si observaba hacia abajo, veía sus pantalones rosados. Lo más llamativo de todo, es que estaba en la calle.

Su visión tenía que esforzarse un poco, ya que la oscuridad reinaba. Pudo distinguir unos cuantos edificios y muy cerca había un parque. Algo que llamó su atención fue un ruido, el cual la hizo saltar hacia atrás. Quería correr, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Era como si si cerebro no quisiera hacerle caso.

Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, y en ese momento pensó que se encontraba en un sueño, porque vio algo que la dejó completamente impresionada. Una criatura que podría medir aproximadamente dos metros la estaba observando, era similar a un zorro, aunque tenía detalles femeninos, como sus largas pestañas. Esa criatura la estaba observando con curiosidad, no despegaba sus ojos de Marinette.

Marinette por instinto, retrocedió otro paso. La criatura se quedó ahí, no hizo nada.

Hasta que de la nada, una chica que llevaba una capucha anaranjada apareció ahí, al lado de la criatura. Se sacó su capucha y Marinette pudo distinguir a una de sus compañeras de clase, Alya. La confusión afloró su rostro. ¿Por qué Alya de acercaba tanto a la criatura?

—Trixx, ya sabes qué hacer —la voz de la morena más que nada sonó como una orden. Marinette no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, la cristura similar a un zorro se acercó a ella y tocó su frente. Por un instante, todo se volvió completamente negro. Hasta que al abrir sus ojos, se vio a sí misma en el fondo del agua, se estaba ahogando y no podía nadar a la superficie. Lo que más le asustó, fue que a pesar de ello, aún podía ver a Alya mirándola con superioridad.

—¡AH! —pegó un grito y se sentó. Al ver bien su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ahora sí se encontraba en su cama. Suspiró de alivio y se levantó.

Se dio una ducha, y al estar lista se vistió. Se colocó un pantalón de jean que era dos tallas más grande que ella, su camisa blanca con flores y encima de todo eso, un polerón de color negro, con una capucha. Ocultó sus coletas en la capucha, se observó en su espejo una última vez y se encorvo lo que más pudo, dando una expresión despreocupada a su reflejo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba lista, ¿o debería decir listo?

De su escritorio sacó un pequeño bolso de color café oscuro y ahí estaban sus bebés. Las cartas Kwamii. Se dice que desde hace mucho tiempo han existido, solo que antes eran pocos quienes podían tener acceso a ellas, y no a muchos les interesaban. Solo que, desde el año pasado se volvieron muy populares y ahora era difícil que alguien no conociera o tuviese esas famosas cartas. El único inconveniente era que los hombres pensaban que era algo que solo ellos deberían tener, ya que era un poco mal visto que las mujeres jugarán con ellas. Por eso Marinette había decidido crear a "Marion" para poder jugar sin tener ningún inconveniente.

Y de hecho, jugaba con dos compañeros de su clase. Nino y Kim. Nino era muy bueno en el juego, tenía sus trucos secretos y eso lo ayudaba a ganar casi siempre. Por otro lado, Kim era malísimo. No sabía bien cómo jugar, pero de todas formas, ahí estaba él.

Acababa de jugar una partida contra sus amigos, y como era de suponer, Nino había sido él ganador.

—¿Dónde estudias tú, Marion?

Ese era uno de los inconvenientes de tener una personalidad inventada. Tener que mentir con algunos detalles, y recordar todas las mentiras. Marinette odiaba las mentiras y se sentía sucia cada vez que mentía. Por eso, cuando era Marion se dedicaba solo a jugar, intentaba evitar hablar de su vida. Por eso para los chicos Marion era todo un misterio.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? —hizo la voz más ronca posible.

—Porque eres todo un misterio —respondió Nino mientras guardaba sus cartas. En eso, una de las cartas se cayó, y Marinette la tomó. La vio y en ella había una especie de pavo real. Esa carta siempre había sido llamativa, debido a que la criatura lloraba. Era la única carta que representaba una emoción negativa.

—¿Por qué creerán que esa carta llora? —los chicos suspiraron con cansancio y observaron de mal modo a Marion —, no me miren así. Es solo que es curioso que está sea la única criatura que demuestre una emoción negativa, y no pueden negarlo —se defendió.

—Amigo, esas son solo cartas. No hay nada que entender, simplemente se juega y se gana. Nada más —Kim siempre veía la vida de un modo tan sencillo, eso era un poco molesto.

—¿No sería genial si los Kwamiis existieran en la vida real? —ante ese pensamiento, sus amigos se rieron de ella y le dijeron lo absurdo que era su pensamiento. Cuando Nino vio la hora, se despidieron y se fueron corriendo a clases. Ella por su parte, se quedó en el lugar donde jugaban, se escondió detrás de un gran roble y ahí estaba escondida su mochila. La abrió y sacó sus prendas habituales, se sacó el enorme pantalón y se colocó su pantalón rosado. Sacó el gran polerón negro y se colocó su chaqueta, arregló su cabello de pasada. Dejó la vieja y café mochila en ese escondite y tomó su mochila rosada. Guardó en ella sus cartas Kwamii y salió del escondite.

En el camino hacia el colegio, vio a Nathaniel. Él es un chico tímido, pero amable. No tiene muchos amigos debido a su timidez, y casi siempre se le ve dibujando.

Ella se acercó a él y vio que estaba dibujando algo que parecía ser un dinosaurio, solo que recién comenzaba con su dibujo y apenas se podían distinguir bien todos los detalles.

—¿Y ese dinosaurio? —la voz de la azabache lo hizo dar un salto.

—¡Mari, me asustaste! —ella se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro amistosamente. Él le sonrió y luego observó avergonzado su dibujo —, es solo un dibujo... —parecía incómodo.

—Eso lo sé, Capitán Obvio —él rodó los ojos y ella rió —. Mm... ahora que lo veo bien, parece un Kwami —al notar la repentina tensión en el cuerpo del chico, se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo —. ¡No puede ser! ¡quisieras tener un Kwamii en la vida real, como yo! —ella estaba emocionada.

—Marinette, los Kwamiis no existen solo son parte de un juego de cartas. Un invento, algo nada realista —Kim había dicho, ambos fijaron su atención en él. Nathaniel se escondió lo mejor que pudo en su asiento, pero Marinette se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y quién dice que uno no puede imaginar? Aún somos jóvenes y si queremos pensar en cosas irreales, podemos hacerlo. Todos tenemos derecho a creer en lo que queramos —Nathaniel observaba con impresión como ella se defendía sin la necesidad de esconderse en el asiento, ella defendía su ideal sin sentir ni una pizca de vergüenza.

—La hija de los panaderos, la chica con más imaginación del lugar —Chloé la miró con molestia, mientras tocaba el puente de su nariz —. De por sí eres pobre, ahora no deberías avergonzarte a ti misma defendiendo un juego con criaturas que ni siquiera son reales.

—La imaginación y los amigos imaginarios son habituales en los niños pequeños. Una chica de trece años no debería hablar tan abiertamente respecto al tema —había sido la opinión de Max.

Marinette dejó que todos siguieran hablando respecto al tema de los Kwamiis y la imaginación, después de todo, era su problema si prefería creer que ellos eran reales o no. Ella sabía bien lo que pensaba.

Sintió una mirada clavada en ella, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los desafiantes ojos de Alya. Para ella fue como revivir lo que ella aún no estaba segura si había sido una pesadilla, o no... por un momento, se sintió ahogada y sintió la piel helada, era algo insoportable.

Nathaniel tocó su hombro y volvió a la realidad.

—Aún no está terminado, pero por ahora lo llamó Dilu, quizás más adelante cambié su nombre. Tiene la apariencia de un dinosaurio porque ellos son fuertes y eso los hace poderosos. Él tiene la habilidad de dibujar, y todo lo que él dibuje, se hará realidad —Nathaniel parecía avergonzado, pero aún así, explicó todo eso. Ella le sonrió emocionada.

—¡Dilu es sorprendente! ¡tiene poderes asombrosos y es muy lindo! —él afirmó más fuerte su dibujo, un poco avergonzado —. Hola, Dilu —ella le habló al dibujo con ternura —. Tú creador tiene suerte de tenerte, estoy seguro de que vivirán grandes aventuras.

Nathaniel sintió algo de tristeza por Marinette, así que tuvo una idea para que ella pudiera animarse un poco.

—¿Por qué no dibujas tú propio Kwamii?


	3. Tikki

Las palabras que su amigo le había dicho quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza. Había algunos puntos a favor y otros en contra. Pero... ¿de qué serviría tener miedo ahora? Si de todas formas, a ella siempre la molestaban, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Estaban en clase de Historia. Esa clase aburría bastante a Marinette, ya que como a ella le gustaba leer, conocía bastante respecto a la Historia de Francia. Además, ¿de qué servía que la Profesora leyera durante toda la clase? Si nadie le prestaba atención, quizás solo lo hacían Nathaniel y Max. Los demás estaban cada uno en su mundo.

Ella dejó de prestar atención a la profesora y pensó en cómo sería su compañero ideal, en el tipo de Kwamii que ella quería tener a su lado.

Le gustaban mucho los gatos, aunque también le gustaban los perros. ¡Oh! Y hace poco había leído sobre una teoría que decía que las mariquitas eran consideradas animales que te daban suerte. Todo eso era algo que ella quería agregar a su compañero Kwamii. Tendría que ser una criatura parecida a un gatito, perrito y una mariquita.

Pensó que sería buena idea que la criatura sea alta, pero no tan alta. Un poco más pequeña que ella estaría bien. Que puede caminar en dos piernas, pero cuando se cansé que sea capaz de caminar en cuatro patas. Que tenga habilidades de gato, como agilidad y una capacidad asombrosa para esconderse en caso de ser necesario. Y que sea leal, como los perros, que tenga alma de niño para que juegue con ella y que parezca un cachorrito, con tiernos y grandes ojos del mismo color que los de ella, quizás más claros. Y para que sea como las mariquitas, que su color sea el rojo.

Sería una criatura muy especial.

Marinette se dedicó toda la clase a dibujar a su compañero Kwamii ideal. Había quedado algo bastante genial, incluso lo pintó y todo. Era muy original. Y por alguna razón, se encariñó con el dibujo. Con letras grandes y de color rojo ella escribió Tikki. Porque había decidido que así se llamaría su criatura.

De un momento a otro, se dio cuenta de que el salón estaba completamente vacío. Solo estaba ella, y el dibujo que había hecho. ¿Tan concentrada estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que las clases habían terminado?

Cuando iba a tomar el dibujo para guardarlo, algo extraño sucedió. El dibujo le dio un impacto, como una electricidad que la hizo retroceder. De pronto, una enorme luz roja se hizo presente y la cego por unos momentos. Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio unos aretes de color negro en su puesto.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó en voz alta, esperando que alguien le respondiera. Pero eso nunca pasó, ella estaba sola y nadie parecía haber visto esa gran luz roja.

¿De dónde habían salido esos aretes? ¿y por qué estaban sobre el dibujo que ella había hecho de Tikki? Algo malo pasaba, algo muy malo. Vio como el dibujo comenzaba a borrarse y sintió pavor.

—¡No! —gritó preocupada, el dibujo se borraba de modo lento, pero aún así estaba desapareciendo. Los aretes emitieron una luz roja, no era intensa pero aún así era perceptible. Ella los tomó entre sus manos y volvieron a emitir un gran destello, que la hizo cerrar sus ojos por un momento —. Debo estar loca —pensó, pero sin encontrar algo más lógico qué hacer; se colocó los aretes.

Entonces, algo pasó. Ella sintió que se caía, e incluso su espalda golpeó algo. Cuando sintió que todo su alrededor dejaba de dar vueltas, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su salón de clases, ahora estaba en un lugar que se asemejaba bastante a un laboratorio abandonado. Más, cuando se levantó, vio frente a sus ojos a su creación, ¡Tikki estaba viva!

—¿Tikki? —la llamó, y su Kwamii la miró con ojos curiosos. Ella se emocionó, porque tal y como ella había soñado, Tikki tenía ojitos celestes y de cachorrito.

La Kwamii parecía estar desorientada, de hecho; se veía similar a un bebé cuando nace: no entendía nada.

—¡Tikki! —Marinette no podía más debido a la felicidad, estaba emocionada y de nuevo se sentía como en un sueño. Tikki de pronto cambió, se veía enojada, como si quisiera atacarla o algo parecido. Marinette retrocedió, debido al miedo que se apoderó de ella —. ¡No me hagas daño, por favor! Yo soy tu creadora.

Tikki estaba casi encima de Marinette, cuando sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos y observaron a la asustada niña con ternura. Entonces, lamió el rostro de la azabache y ella se rió.

—¡Esto es asombroso! ¡tendremos muchas aventuras juntas! —Tikki la miraba con las orejas paradas.

Marinette se levantó, dispuesta a ir a casa junto a su Kwamii.

—Tikki, debemos irnos...

—Ti... kki... —repitió ella, pero entrecortado, como descubriendo su propio nombre.

—Así es, tú eres Tikki y yo soy Marinette.

—Makki... —la azabache rodó los ojos ante aquella mención, ¿Makki? ¿de dónde había sacado eso?

—Después hablaremos bien de eso, pero puedes decirme Mari. Ahora tenemos que ir a mí casa, solo que tenemos que edconderte lo mejor posible —Tikki no había entendido nada, y eso se notaba debido a su rostro que representaba nada más ni nada menos que confusión. Entonces, para comenzar con el recorrido, Marinette tomó a Tikki de la mano, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la azabache.

Marinette no encontraba una salida, porque tampoco tenía ni la menor idea de dónde se encontraba. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y por alguna razón no tenía sus pertenencias. Había aparecido en ese laboratorio como por arte de magia.

—Tikki, creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí y mañana buscar una salida —la azabache se dejó caer en el suelo, buscar una salida la dejó algo cansada. No sabía cuántas horas había estado en ese lugar, incluso se sentía confundida. Tikki se dejó caer a su lado.

—Makki... —cuando Tikki ubicó su cabeza en el regazo de Marinette; una fuerte luz las envolvió por completo. Se sintió una ráfaga y fue en ese momento en el que ambas comenzaron a gritar, por instinto se abrazaron con algo de fuerza, tenían miedo.

Cuando la ráfaga las abandonó, Marinette abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaban en la puerta de su casa, la puerta de la Panadería. Podían entrar por delante, o por la entrada trasera. Ella todas las mañanas salía por atrás, para poder ir disfrazada de Marion.

—Tikki, tendrás que seguirme en silencio —informó la azabache, y nuevamente tomó una de las manos de su Kwamii.

Llegaron a la parte trasera, la escalera estaba bastante separada del suelo, pero eso no intimidaba a la azabache, ella ya tenía un truco secreto. Cuidadosamente subió a un lugar donde había plantado un árbol, y con cuidado de no caer y no hacer demasiado ruido, se trepó al árbol hasta que pudo alcanzar la escalera. Sonrió satisfecha, al menos tenía una buena condición física.

—Tikki, ven aquí —la llamó en un susurro.

De un modo torpe, Tikki imitó lo que la azabache había hecho. Cuando llegó a la escalera, se tambaleó un poco debido al peso que Tikki poseía.

—¡Eso fue divertido! —Marinette tuvo que taparle la boca, ya que había eco y podía despertar a los vecinos e incluso a sus padres.

—¡Hay que apresurarnos, tal vez despertaste a mis padres!

Marinette corrió con precaución, ella no quería emitir ningún tipo de ruido que pudiera ser capaz de despertar a sus padres o a los vecinos, sino, estaría en graves problemas. El inconveniente fue que las patas de Tikki emitían muchos ruidos, debido a las garras que ella tenía. Así que, el sentirse descubierta, se apresuró aún más. Al llegar a su ventana, saltó para quedar dentro de la habitación.

Tikki también entró.

—Quédate aquí, no me sigas, por lo que más quieras —Marinette salió de su habitación, fue al comedor y ahí encontró a sus padres mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Estás son horas de llegar? —le reclamó su padre —. Marinette, son casi las once. ¿Dónde se supone que has estado?

Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo responder a ello, todo su día había sido como un extraño sueño.

—Bueno... —ellos la miraban furiosos. Ella sabía que no podía contarles sobre Tikki, porque seguramente no le creerían y harían que se deshaga de ella. Así que... tendría que mentir —... mi mejor amigo se unió al taller de Teatro, y una de las chicas se enfermó y me pidieron que ayude en el taller. Así que me quedé hasta tarde gracias a eso, lo siento mucho.

Sus padres suspiraron aliviados.

—Deberías recordar llevar siempre tu celular contigo —Sabine tenía el celular de Marinette, se lo entregó en la mano —. Solo tenemos una Marinette y no queremos que le pase nada, tienes que cuidarte mucho —se unieron en un abrazo familiar.

—No se preocupen, prometo que me cuidaré y que los mantendré al tanto de todo —ella misma sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pero aún así... debía calmarlos de algún modo.

—Ve a tu habitación y duerme, mañana tienes clases —le recordó Tom.

Marinette subió a su habitación, y al encontrarse con Tikki ahí, le mostró todo lo que tenía en su habitación.

—Este es mi escritorio, aquí hago mis tareas y cosas aburridas que deja el colegio —explicó —. Mira, aquí es donde diseñó ropa y gracias a mi máquina de coser, mis diseños logran tener vida —en el escritorio había una foto donde se podían distinguir a dos personas, una chica azabache y un chico de cabello rubio —. Ella es mi prima, Bridgette y él es su novio, Félix. Ellos eran mis mejores amigos, pero... un día desaparecieron... bueno, algunas personas dicen que se escaparon para poder estar juntos, pero yo no creo en ese teoría.

La azabache se dio cuenta de que Tikki apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sonriendo se dio cuenta de que ella quería dormir.

—Ahora vamos a dormir para mañana tener un día lleno de aventuras —dijo en tono emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo callado, no quería alertar a sus padres.

Ella se colocó su pijama y luego abrió su cama, se adentró en ella. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Tikki se metió también en la cama, acostándose casi encima de ella. Marinette no pudo evitar reír, aún así, separó un poco a Tikki, de igual modo, la abrazó, besó su cabeza y le dio las buenas noches.

Ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta, pero en el escritorio donde Marinette tenía la foto de sus mejores amigos, hubo una fuerte luz roja y de ella nació una caja con unas extrañas letras Chinas. También tenía algunos dibujos, dentro de ella había un objeto importante.

En otro lugar, una chica de piel morena estaba junto a su Kwamii, una zorrita de ojos lila. De pronto, la Kwamii sintió una presencia y se quedó estática por un momento.

—Alya, hay otro Prodigio —comunicó la voz de Trixx.

—¿Es posible que haya más Prodigios en el mundo? —la morena parecía confundida.

—Por lo que se ve, sí —Trixx tampoco podía entender del todo el tema de los Kwamiis y de los Prodigios. Que los Kwamiis estén en el Mundo Humano es un completo misterio.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Obtendremos la información de ese Kwamii y serás más poderosa que nadie.

Trixx no dijo nada, ella no era quién para interponerse en los deseos de su Portadora. Ningún Kwamii podía hacerlo. Cuando tenías una conexión especial con un ser humano, el se convertía en tú Portador y el Kwamii simplemente debía obedecer sus órdenes, aunque estás fuesen buenas o malas. Aunque claro, la vida de un Kwamii dependía en ser fuerte, en tragar la información de los otros Kwamiis para tener más poder cada día.


	4. Creer

Marinette tenía por costumbre despertar algo tarde, incluso en ocasiones llegaba a ignorar el reloj despertador. Se cansaba fácilmente, y era entendible. Debía estudiar, atender la panadería, hacer sus tareas y también crear trucos con las Kwami Cartas. Ella quería aprender cada día más respecto a ese tema, solo que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente. Además, le encantaba confeccionar ropa, era algo genial.

Pero hoy en particular, se despertó por un motivo diferente.

—Jugar... —una tierna voz estaba tocando su brazo de un modo insistente, quería seguir durmiendo pero la voz no se detenía. Marinette abrió sus ojos y casi deja escapar un grito al ver a la criatura roja que estaba frente a ella. Luego recordó todo lo sucedido ayer y casi se desmaya, de no haber estado acostada en su cama.

—¡Eres real! —se levantó y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un abrazo a su Kwami, que empezó a saltar a medida que gritaba "real, real, soy real". Ambas se sonrieron.

Fue entonces cuando Marinette se levantó y vio el desastre que había en su habitación, quiso gritar pero se contuvo porque sino sabía que sus padres la iban a regañar y podrían ver a Tikki. Eso no estaría bien.

Su ropa estaba dispersa por el suelo, al igual que otros de sus objetos, como telas, pinches y agujas. Sus almohadas, sus libros, sus cuadernos y sus objetos de colegio. Todo estaba desparramado en el suelo, todo estaba desordenado. Incluyendo su colección de revistas de moda.

—¡Tikki! ¡¿qué hiciste aquí?! —Marinette no podía creer lo que veía, era imposible encontrar algo y tenía que ir al colegio pronto.

—No sé qué es todo esto, Makki.

Marinette tuvo que contener un suspiro, debía comprender que su Kwamii era como una mascota real y que tenía que ser comprensiva con ella. Era como un recién nacido, por eso sentía curiosidad. Solo que... ahora tendría mucho más trabajo.

—Tikki, no tienes que tocar mis cosas porque me metes en problemas —le dijo con tono comprensivo —. Si quieres jugar con algo, primero me lo tienes que pedir prestado a mí —explicó con tranquilidad, aunque Tikki se veía perdida.

Dejando salir un suspiró, se levantó de su cama teniendo cuidado de no pisar sus pertenencias. Tenía que buscar rápidamente sus dos mochilas, porque era costumbre jugar con los chicos antes de ir a clases, entonces debía vestirse rápidamente como Marion para ir con ellos. Así que encontró primero la mochila de Marinette, que tenía algunas mordidas. Eso sería llamativo, pero... intentaríaalguna excusa rápido, o eso esperaba.

Debajo de su escritorio divisó la mochila de Marion. Se agachó, la tomóy cuando se iba a levantar, golpeó su cabeza con el escritorio y algo cayó al suelo. Se sobó la zona afectada y observó esa extraña cajita negra.

Antes de poder abrirla, escuchó como sus padres la llamaban.

—Tikki, quédate aquí, no me sigas —le ordenó a su compañera. Vio la mirada de confusión que reflejaban los celestes ojos de la criatura y optó por dejarla sola, con la puerta cerrada. Si tenía suerte no emitiría ningún ruido y tampoco intentaría abrir la puerta.

Ella bajó a la panadería, donde sus padres estaban toda la mañana. Iba a tomar algunos dulces, como galletas o panes. Pero antes de poder dar un paso más, se encontró con sus padres mirándola de modo amenazante.

—Marinette, sabes bien que no quiero nada de mascotas en esta casa —Tom habló con tal seriedad que Marinette se puso rígida automáticamente, ¿cómo habían sospechado que había traído algo? ¿acaso subieron a su habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta? —. Sentimos los ruidos está mañana, pero no entramos con tal de no molestar. Sea un perro o un gato, tienes que llevártelo hoy mismo, sin discusiones.

Ella soltó un suspiro de decepción, su kwami le había durado tan poco que era doloroso.

—No se preocupen, lo haré —respondió ella. Claro que se sentía decepcionada, pero no del todo. Pensaría en un plan para seguir cuidando a Tikki, solo que no en su casa.

—Sabes que lo hacemos por el bien de todos, tenemos una pastelería y no podemos tener mascotas —ahora hablaba Sabine —. Recuerda cuando trajiste un perro y dio vuelta la mayoría de los pasteles recién horneados.

Marinette recordó la escena y tuvo que detener el impulso de reír, ya que sus padres tenían un rostro que solo demostraba seriedad. Ellos sí que estaban enojados.

—No se preocupen, haré lo mejor para todos. Los entiendo y los quiero mucho —dejando a sus padres con la boca abierta, les dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno. Cuando ellos se fueron, ella sonrió alegremente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sacó un montón de panes y una bolsa de galletas. En la pastelería claramente había un montón de dulces, así que Marinette tenia la ventaja de que podía sacar cada vez que ella quisiera.

Volvió a su habitación con completa rapidez, al entrar en ella vio como Tikki tenía la mochila de Marion entre sus manos y de alguna forma se había puesto el polerón negro que utilizaba.

—¡Tikki! —gritó mientras cerraba la puerta, vio como su Kwami soltaba sus pertenencias asustada. Ella la iba a regañar, pero se volvió a percatar en la extraña cajita que había aparecido repentinamente, la tomó entre sus manos y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que se detuviera, que era una completa locura, que debía investigar más. Pero... su lado aventurero le gritaba: "¡abre la caja!"

Así que siguió su instinto, y antes de darle más vueltas al asunto, abrió la caja. De un momento al otro, todo cambió, ella sabía que seguía en su habitación, pero... ya no estaba en el suelo, literalmente.

Quería gritar, pero no podía. Una fuerte luz de color rojo la estaba cegando por completo, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a Tikki que estaba justo delante de ella, con un rostro confundido. Definitivamente ninguna de las dos comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Marinette no era capaz de abrir sus ojos debido a la fuerte luz que las cubría a ambas. De lo único que fue consciente fue de un cosquilleo en sus oídos.

En un lugar completamente lejano a la casa de la azabache, otra chica preparaba sus pertenencias para dirigirse a clases. Estaba completamente concentrada en ello, hasta que de un momento a otro su Kwami aparece frente a ella con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—Alya, se ha activado un Prodigio, puedo sentirlo —informaba la voz de Trixx.

La chica hizo puños sus manos por culpa de la ira que poco a poco fue creciendo en su pecho. Alguien había encontrado un Kwami y ya había activado su Prodigio por completo, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Ella llevaba un mes entero siendo una "Prodigia" pero por alguna razón aún no obtenía su propio "Prodigio" (o Miraculous, como Trixx le había llamado). ¡Eso era injusto!

—¡¿Y cuándo tendré yo el mío?! —encaró a su Kwami, que poco a poco fue retrocediendo. Esa pelea ya era habitual entre ellas. Alya exigía respuestas y Trixx no tenía cómo otorgarlas.

Cuando todo ese brillo desapareció, ambas chicas fueron tiradas al suelo. La azabache sentía su cuerpo sumamente adolorido y su mente estaba más que confundida. Su cabeza le dolía muchísimo, era un gran ardor. Poco a poco se forzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue que se encontraba en su desordenada habitación. Y que frente a ella había un aparato similar a un celular (solo que redondo) y era completamente rojo.

—¿Qué es esto? —mientras se levantaba, vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya era algo tarde y aún estaba en pijama. Rápidamente tomó las pertenencias de Marion, estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo de su habitación hasta que recordó algo sumamente importante: Tikki.

Debía llevársela, porque sus padres iban a investigar la situación más a fondo, eso estaba claro.

—Tikki, saldremos —la criatura sonrió ampliamente, iba a saltar pero Marinette fue más rápida al tomarla por los hombros, deteniéndola justo a tiempo —. Sígueme.

Al igual que anoche, salieron por la ventana sin hacer mucho ruido. Cerca del colegio había una calle por la cual no transitaba mucha gente, era un callejón donde había grandes basureros. Ese lugar no era el más limpio, ni el más bonito. Pero... era lo suficientemente cercano y grande como para que Tikki pudiera ocultarse ahí.

Cuando llegaron, Tikki se sentó y dejó salir un suspiro con todo el aire que por alguna razón había estado conteniendo. La pobre criatura estaba exhausta. Marinette se agachó a su altura y abrió una bolsa, en la cual tenía algunos panes.

—Toma, Tikki. Aquí tienes comida —le explicó y mordió uno, para que viera cómo se deben comer correctamente. La Kwami tomó uno y lo mordió, pero rápidamente lo escupió y limpiaba su lengua.

—¡No, no! —Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir que a su Kwami no le gustaba el pan, eso sería un inconveniente, ya que lo que más había en su casa era eso; pan. Recordó las galletas, le dio la bolsa a Tikki y ella sacó una y al probarla, sus ojos brillaron debido a la felicidad. Marinette también sonrió, aliviada.

Mientras observaba a su Kwami, se dio cuenta de que ya casi comenzarían las clases. Tenía que apresurarse, para alcanzar a jugar un rato junto a sus amigos un rato.

—Tikki, yo me tengo que ir al colegio unas cuantas horas. Tú no puedes estar ahí, porque los humanos no entenderían bien todo lo que pasó... tampoco yo lo hago —eso último lo murmuró —. Por eso necesito que te quedes aquí.

—¿Más tarde podremos jugar?

Marinette sonrió ante la ternura que su Kwami le irradiaba. Asintió —. Sí, jugaremos. Pero por ahora, portate bien y no te muevas —ordenó. Poco a poco se fue alejando.

Mientras la joven azabache corría para poder jugar junto a sus dos amigos, su mente no se callaba en ningún momento. Ella no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. Sentía que estaba soñando, pero cuando veía a su Kwami frente a ella, se daba cuenta de que todo era real.

Era increíble pensar que la magia existía realmente. Era algo... asombroso. Soñar algo, creer mucho en eso... y que de ese modo, lo que tú sueñas aparezca. Eso sonaba de otro mundo.

Una vez que llegó al parque, se colocó la capucha y fue a saludar a sus amigos, quienes la recibieron alegremente. Luego de los saludos, fueron al lugar donde siempre jugaban.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Kim como siempre iba perdiendo.

—¿Qué pensarían ustedes si los Kwamis realmente existieran? —ante la pregunta de Marion, los otros dos comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Marion, tanto utilizar capucha te está comenzando a secar el cerebro —se burló Kim —. Esto es solo un juego, es imposible que criaturas inexistentes aparezcan de la nada.

Las carcajadas aumentaron y Marinette se sentía enojada. Odiaba que se rieran de ella, y odiaba aún más no poder decirles que los Kwamis sí eran reales. Quería hacerlo, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que no lo entenderían.

Así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, retirarse con la dignidad que le quedaba. Tomó sus cartas, ante la mirada atónita de sus "amigos" y antes de levantarse les dijo: —. Creo que cada persona puede creer en lo que deseé. —y ya después de eso, se retiró, a pesar de que ellos no dejaban de llamarlo.

—Yo creo que tú puedes creer en cualquier cosa, no dejes que el pensamiento de otras personas te domine...


	5. Desafío

La joven azabache había girado su rostro de manera casi automática, la verdad es que esas palabras ya las había oído antes y fue una gran sorpresa volver a oírlas.

Al girar su rostro pudo ver a su amigo Nathaniel sonriendo. Nathaniel le estaba sonriendo a Marion, lo cual era extraño, porque ellos no se conocían. Jamás habían entablado una conversación, realmente era raro.

—¿Disculpa? —fue lo único que fue capaz de preguntar, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con él. Con nadie en realidad.

Él muchacho ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió de modo tierno, parecía un niño. O eso pensó ella, quizás se le asemejó incluso con un conejito.

—Creo que me escuchaste perfectamente bien.

Y así como apareció, simplemente se fue. Dejando a la azabache con un montón de dudas, y entre ellas la principal era: "¿sabrá que en realidad soy Marinette?"; por primera vez sintió miedo de ser Marion. Jamás llegó a creer que alguien la reconocería.

De modo rápido se dirigió a su escondite y sacó su ropa deportiva, la primera clase del día era Gimnasia. Quizás tendría que correr o jugar algún deporte, nunca se sabía. Lo incómodo era ponerse un short y sentir las miradas de todos sus compañeros, realmente lo odiaba.

*  
Marinette no pudo evitar llegar algo tarde al instituto, ella se había asustado mucho pensando en que tal vez Nathaniel la había reconocido. Estaba decidida a hablar directamente con él a la hora del almuerzo, prefería salir de dudas lo antes posible.

Cuando llegó a su salón, pudo sentir que alguien no dejaba de mirarla de un modo asesino. Era una sensación realmente incómoda, muy fastidiosa. Y teniendo una idea de quién podría ser, decidió no dar la vuelta.

Cuando el profesor los llamó para ir al patio, escuchó como Kim le decía: —Tan plana que eres por delante, pero tan buena que éstas por detrás.

Ella quiso responder de modo ofensivo, pero decidió omitir sus comentarios. ¿De qué serviría pelear con un muchacho mucho más grande y fuerte que tú? Además, contaba con el apoyo de casi todos los demás. Él era como el "payaso del salón"

El entrenador les comentó que tendrían que saltar el caballo. Marinette se tensó de inmediato. Ella era una chica muy torpe, jamás le había ido bien en eso.

—¡Mira y aprende, Dupain! —ella vio como Kim daba un salto perfecto, claramente buscaba molestarla. Incluso el entrenador le felicitó: —. Esto se llama perfección, y tú jamás estarás cerca de alcanzarla —le aclaró.

Ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, pero en ese momento alguien se adelantó. Una mano la empujó y la hizo retroceder sus pasos, no cayó al suelo porque sus reflejos fueron más rápidos. Pudo ver a una chica que le sonreía con prepotencia. Era Alya Césaire.

Marinette la observó con los brazos cruzados. La morena enarco una de sus cejas, la estaba mirando de modo desafiante. La azabache no comprendía lo que le sucedía a Alya, desde hace días que se comportaba de ese modo tan odioso.

Alya saltó el caballo de un modo casi artístico. Marinette no pudo evitar abrir su boca debido a la sorpresa que sintió al verla, eso había sido simplemente asombroso.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡Eso es tener talento! —aduló Kim.

—Tuvo la precisión correcta, además, dependiendo de su físico supo sacar muy bien los cálculos —Max daba su opinión, aunque nadie comprendía bien sus palabras.

Alya seguía observando fijamente a Marinette, mantenía una de sus cejas alzadas. Eso era un evidente desafío. Alya le estaba pidiendo sin palabras a la azabache que intentará superarla, aunque eso era obviamente imposible.

Marinette se percató de que todos la estaban mirando y decidió saltar el caballo, mientras antes terminara todo ese espectáculo mejor. Se preparó. Tomó aire, corrió un poquito y... ¡saltó! El problema fue que gracias a su torpeza (y sus malos cálculos) se enterró todo el material en su trasero, al abrir demasiado las piernas. Y cayó al suelo debido al dolor.

Como era de suponer, las risas y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. El único que se preocupó fue el entrenador, que la ayudó a levantarse.

—Espero que te guste la fama, Dupain porque este vídeo irá directamente a Youtube —la insufrible voz de Chloé se hizo presente. Junto a una de sus frías miradas, ¡qué horror!

—Debes mandarme el enlace —Kim no dejaba de carcajearse.

—Claro, será un mensaje viral.

La joven azabache estaba dispuesta a retirarse, pero algo llamó su atención. Nathaniel estaba corriendo, dispuesto a saltar el caballo. Tomó impulso, y cuando lo saltar, también cálculo mal y cayó al suelo, solo que pareció haber golpeado uno de sus brazos.

Mientras los demás se reían, ella fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó una vez que ambos se encontraban de pie.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—¿Disculpa?

—Ahora que me caí, ellos se reirán de mí y no de ti —explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo —. ¿Estás bien? —insistió. Y mucho antes de que Marinette pudiese responder, la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo había sonado, él le regaló una sonrisa y luego se retiró.

Marinette solo dejó escapar un suspiró, ella no entendía qué estaba pasando realmente.

*  
En lo que se dirigía a su salón, escuchó cosas que la pusieron alerta.

—Dicen que él director se ha vuelto loco —comentaba una chica que ella no conocía.

—Supuestamente vio a una criatura roja de gran tamaño.

Tikki... pensó Marinette de inmediato. Su corazón dio un salto. ¿Ella había llegado al colegio? ¿cómo? Si no sabía dónde quedaba.

—Hubiera sido genial verla —comentó Juleka.

—Juleka, no debes creer en todo lo que dicen —la retó Rose.

—Algunos dicen que estaba llamando a Maqui, o algo así. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡quizás se trata de un espíritu!

Marinette no necesitó escuchar nada más, ella tenía más que claro que hablaban de su Tikki. Salió corriendo para buscarla. Al llegar cerca de la oficina de Damocles sintió un gran alivio al percatarse de que él hombre se encontraba solo.

La buscó en los pasillos, pero no encontró nada. Solo le quedaba buscar en el patio. Corrió y cuando llegó al gimnasio, no vio nada. Sintió mucho miedo. Más aún cuando sintió una voz masculina.

—¿Tú también eres un Tamer?

La pregunta la desconcertó un poco debido a lo repentina que fue. Se concentró en quien le hablaba y se dio cuenta de que era un chico alto, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. También llevaba un uniforme deportivo, su actitud demostraba desinterés.

—¿Es un tamer? —una criatura pequeña (del tamaño de un perro, parada en dos patas) de color completamente negro y ojos verdes esmeralda le había hablado.

Ella lo reconoció enseguida, de las cartas Kwami.

—E-eres Plagg —comentó casi sin voz, estaba impresionada.

—Lo soy —él le sonrió —. Niña, si quieres ser una buena Tamer te recomendaré que prestes más atención a tú Kwami. No dejes que ande suelto por ahí —le aconsejó.

—Si quieres saber más sobre el tema, no dudes en buscarme. Soy Adrien Agreste, de la clase 8B —se presentó él rubio —. Me encantaría charlar más contigo, porque no es habitual conocer a más Tamers. Pero tienes un Kwami que encontrar. Ve.

Marinette sonrió algo confundida, porque todo eso fue rápido. Asintió en modo de agradecimiento, y antes de irse por completo se escuchó gritando: —. ¡Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng! —y desapareció, sin percatarse de la sonrisa del rubio.

—Primer Tamer que encuentras y ya te enamoras —su burló Plagg.

—¡No digas tonterías! —lo retó Adrien —. ¡Y escóndete, recuerda que nadie debe verte! —él Kwami riendo obedeció a su portador que estaba visiblemente sonrojado.

La azabache siguió con su travesía. Corrió hasta llegar a la terraza de su colegio, y ahí pudo ver a su Kwami, Tikki. Sonrió ampliamente al finalmente encontrar a su compañera/amiga.

—¡Tikki! —la criatura al escuchar la voz de su dueña se volvió y corrió hasta ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rojizo rostro.

—¡Mari! ¡me tenías asustada! —ambas se unieron en un abrazo. La azabache lloraba y al mismo tiempo, la Kwami sentía algo de tristeza, pero también como su corazón se tranquilizaba —. ¡Pensé que no volverías por mí!

Se separaron del abrazo. La azabache suspiró y sintió que debía comportarse un poco seria, para que Tikki entendiera bien la gravedad de la situación.

—Tikki, yo siempre volveré por ti porque eres mi Kwami y te quiero mucho —ella se agachó a su altura —. Solo que no puedes estar en mí casa, por mis padres. Pero créeme que encontraremos una solución.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando las clases terminen.

*  
Marinette fue a su salón con una sola idea en mente: hablar con Nathaniel. Quería saber si realmente él sabía lo de Marion, y preguntarle que es lo que le pediría a cambio, para guardar el secreto.

Con lo que no contaba era que su día de clases sería una completa tortura.

Todo comenzó con Chloé. La rubia le hizo un hincapié y Marinette terminó tendida en el suelo, fue horriblemente doloroso. Y como era de esperar, todos se rieron de ella.

Luego, a lo largo del día todos le recordaron lo ocurrido en la clase de Gimnasia. Además, el vídeo ya se encontraba en Youtube y había sido enviado a todos los alumnos del salón e incluso a personas de otros cursos.

Lo peor de todo fue que no pudo hablar con Nathaniel, porque no la dejaron tranquila en toda la tarde, fue un día terrible.

Al finalizar las clases fue a la terraza, por Tikki. Esperaron a que todos los demás se retiraran y luego se dirigieron al parque.

—¿Por qué no podemos vivir juntas? —le preguntó Tikki.

—Porque eres muy grande y porque mis padres no entenderían lo que sucede. Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo.

Iban a seguir con la conversación, solo que de un momento a otro, Tikki percibió un olor que le llamó la atención. Se puso a la defensiva y se fue corriendo. Marinette la llamaba, pero ella no fue capaz de hacer caso. Así que corrió detrás de ella, persiguiéndola.

Llegaron a un lugar apartado, debido a que se trataba de una especie de colina algo alejada. En la cual solo se encontraba un árbol abandonado.

Tikki se detuvo ahí. Pero seguía a la defensiva. Una vez que Marinette la alcanzó, tomó aire (ya que no contaba con una muy buena condición física) y cuando se recuperó pudo hablar.

—¡Tikki! ¡jamás salgas corriendo de ese modo! ¡es demasiado peligroso!

Se calló al escuchar unos aplausos y en ese momento desde detrás del árbol apareció frente a ella su compañera Alya. Era ella la que aplaudía y mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Veo que eres solo una niñita que no entiende nada de lo que pasa y se entretiene jugando a ser una Prodigia —se burló.

—¿Tú sabes de los Kwamis? —la azabache estaba sorprendida debido a la situación. No pensó que esa chica ruda conociera Kwamis en la vida real.

Ella rió con más fuerzas.

—Sé mucho más que tú y a diferencia de ti, no soy una niña jugando a ser Prodigia, ya lo soy —ella se incorporó un poco más y colocó una de sus manos en su cintura para decir: —. ¡Ven aquí, Trixx!

Y de un saltó apareció una criatura enorme. Era un zorro de gran tamaño parado en dos de sus patas. Mantenía un rostro serio y una pose de altivez, al igual que Alya. Su pelaje se veía suave, como el de un verdadero zorrito. Sin escamas, como el de Tikki.

—Trixx y yo estamos juntas desde hace meses. Hemos recopilado información de cientos de otros Kwamis, ganando experiencia en cada batalla. Mientras tú, ¡¿qué?! ¡solo has estado jugando a ser una niñera! Ese no es el motivo de la existencia de los Kwamis. ¡Es una burla!

Marinette se sintió atemorizada. Por un momento llegó a creer que Alya quería golpearla, porque realmente se veía enojada y eso le dio mucho miedo. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos aún atemorizada y pensó que sería buen momento para irse. Solo que Tikki seguía en posición de pelea.

—¿Te quedas callada? Eso solo demuestra lo infantil que eres. No eres una Prodigia, solo eres una niñita asustada —Alya sacó un aparato naranjo de su bolsillo, similar al que ella tenía y gritó: —. ¡Las desafío a una Kwami batalla!

Y en ese momento Marinette supo que estaba perdida.


	6. Primer pelea Primer evolución

Repentinamente una neblina comenzó a cubrir a ambas jóvenes, los kwamis también estaban ahí.

Marinette se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que Tikki gruñía y se mantenía encorvada, estaba en posición de ataque. Su kwami quería pelear, ¡eso no estaba bien!

—¡No, Tikki! —antes de que la criatura rojiza pudiera hacer algo, Marinette se posicionó frente a ella —, ¡no puedes pelear! —intentó detenerla, pero la kwami seguía gruñendo, incluso sus ojos se tornaron de un fuerte color rojizo.

Escuchó la risa de Alya y no pudo evitar verla fijamente, sintió tantos deseos de detener todo aquello de inmediato. Pero no podía. No sabía cómo.

—Los kwamis fueron hechos para pelear, no para ser amigos —le informó Alya —. Tu actitud solo demuestra que no mereces ser una Prodigia. ¡Trixx, ataca!

Marinette se alejó y vio con los ojos completamente abiertos como esa zorrita pateaba a Tikki. Tikki corría de un lado a otro, y aún así, Trixx la atacaba de distintos modos, era realmente fuerte.

De un momento a otro, un ataque de color negro se hizo presente. Para la fortuna de Marinette, solo atacó a Trixx.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Alya estaba completamente enojada.

—Estoy bien —Trixx se subió a un árbol y desde ahí observaba todo.

Marinette vio como Adrien Agreste aparecía junto a Plagg, su kwami.

—¡No te metas en esto, niño! —lo retó Alya.

Adrien se mantuvo sereno, pero de todas formas, alejó la mano de Alya con un solo movimiento.

—Los kwamis no están hechos solo para pelear, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Ellos son nuestros amigos.

Alya se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Acaso tú sabes algo, acaso tienes tu Prodigio? —lo desafío.

Se sintió un poco intimidada al ver la sonrisa presente en el rostro del rubio. Él levantó la mano y mostró un anillo.

—Mi Prodigio —respondió sonriente.

—¡Es hermoso! —Marinette tocó el anillo, era de un material muy frío.

—¡Alya! —Trixx bajó del árbol, observó a su kwami y le obsequió un asentimiento.

La pelea continuó. Las kwamis se retiraron, comenzaron a correr por todas partes. Alya se despidió y siguió a las criaturas.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tikki! —Marinette estaba que se ponía a llorar, pero Adrien no se lo permitió.

—¡Este no es el momento! ¡vamos!

Adrien la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr persiguiendo a las criaturas.

Alya observaba como Trixx utilizaba su poder especial: lanzar bolas de fuego. La kwami roja, Tikki solo corría y mordía. Ella también podía disparar fuego por la boca.

—¡Trixx, gana! —Trixx estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente a Tikki. La tenía acorralada, estaban escondidos en un estacionamiento.

—¡Claro que no! —Plagg apareció y arañó levemente a la zorrita.

La pelea se había desatado, los tres kwamis estaban ahí. Trixx saltaba con una gracia increíble, era muy artística. Tikki tiraba bolas de fuego, y Plagg intentaba defender.

En un momento, Trixx logró afirmar a Tikki, lo suficiente como para poder dañarla. Pero Tikki se defendió bien, y casi ataca un auto.

—¡Tikki! —Marinette intentaba correr por ella, pero Adrien la tenía bien firme. Él no quería que nadie resultara herido en toda esa batalla.

—¿Por qué tienen que pelear? Solo se harán daño —lamentó Adrien.

Plagg se quedó quieto. Él podía sentir la desesperación presente en el corazón de su portador, los deseos de que todo aquello acabará. Y... en ese momento, los sentimientos puros de Adrien ingresaron a su corazón. Y pudo evolucionar.

Plagg ahora era una pantera.

—¡Mira eso! —Marinette se soltó del agarre de Adrien —, ¡es una pantera!

Adrien se dejó caer en el suelo, estaba impresionado, aunque asustado.

—¡No puede ser!

Marinette lo ayudó a levantarse, aunque parecía estar ido.

—¡Claro que puede ser! ¡evolucionó! —exclamó una feliz Marinette.

Plagg en modo pantera no dejaba de saltar por todas partes, tenía una gran energía que corría por todas sus venas. El problema era que su poder era la destrucción, y que tenía escopetas en sus costados.

¡Disparaba por todas partes!

—¡Yo te protegeré, mi Galletita! —le dijo a Tikki.

Y saltó sobre Trixx, arañando sus ojos. Trixx dejó salir un gritó de dolor, tiró lejos a Plagg. Plagg aún disparaba, hasta que quedó frente a Alya y casi le dio a ella.

Pudo detenerse a tiempo.

Alya se quedó estática, sus ojos solo demostraban sorpresa y miedo.

—¡Alya! —Marinette corrió hacia ella —, ¿estás bien? —solo que la morena no dijo nada.

Adrien seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, en su miedo y en su decepción. Alya también estaba perdida en su mundo, estaba aterrada. ¿Los kwamis podían dañar a las personas? Ella no estaba informada de eso.

—Alya —Trixx la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó de ahí.

Marinette solo observó como desaparecieron de modo mágico, fue como ver una ilusión, fue sorprendente.

—Marinette... —vio en ese momento como Tikki caía al suelo, la kwami se veía muy cansada, estaba exhausta.

—¡Tikki! —ella corrió para poder ver a su kwami, estaba preocupada.

En resumen: ese día había sido muy fuerte para los tres Prodigios.


	7. Fantasma

Cuando Marinette ingresó al colegio, enseguida Adrien se acercó a ella.

—¿Viste lo qué pasó en el patio? —le preguntó Adrien.

Ella no respondió. Solo vio como había muchos estudiantes reunidos en el patio, ellos murmuraban algunas cosas y cada vez se acercaban más y más.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Marinette.

—Alguien ha estado metiéndose al colegio en la noche —le explicó Adrien —. Creen que hay un fantasma.

Marinette iba a reír, pero no pudo hacerlo.

—Solo los idiotas creen en los fantasmas —se burló Chloé —. Me sorprende que te juntes con esta gentuza, Adri-bu.

Adrien le restó importancia.

—Más que fantasmas yo creo que se trata de alguien misterioso —Kim se acercó a ellos —. Pienso que puede ser Marion.

Marinette estuvo a punto de ahogarse, pero se mantuvo firme. No podía dar pistas sobre su identidad secreta, tuvo que fingir que estaba bien.

—Marion es misterioso, pero no malvado —lo defendió Nino.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Con suerte sabemos su nombre —se defendió Kim.

—¿Y quién es Marion? —preguntó Chloé.

Lo que menos necesitaba era que Chloé supiera de su identidad secreta. Se alejó del círculo que se había formado y se dirigió al salón de clases. Adrien observó a su amiga, pero decidió no seguirla, aunque suponía que algo la estaba molestando.

Durante todo el día todos estuvieron hablando sobre el supuesto fantasma. Marinette no tenía una opinión al respecto, principalmente porque el tema no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

—Yo lo vi... —susurró Nathaniel sentándose al lado de la azabache.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste? —preguntó Marinette.

Nathaniel le agradaba, no le importaba escuchar sus historias.

—Al fantasma.

—No me digas que crees en esas cosas —se quejó Marinette —. Es... —recordó como todos se burlaban porque ella creía en los kwamis y lo mal que se sentía. También como Nathaniel la había apoyado con el asunto —. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Estaba en el patio dibujando y de pronto las plantas se movieron demasiado, me acerqué un poco y vi unos ojos celestes mirándome —explicó Nathaniel.

¿Ojos celestes? Los ojos de Tikki eran de ese color. ¿Acaso Tikki había entrado al colegio y robaba cosas? No. Eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú me crees? —Nathaniel parecía un niño pequeño y asustado.

—Te creo —aseguró.

A la hora del almuerzo, Marinette se sentó al lado de Adrien.

—¿Tú crees que puede ser un kwami? —preguntó Marinette.

—No creo que sea Plagg, él no es travieso —respondió Adrien —. Y Tikki es como un bebé, pero al menos te hace caso —respondió.

—¿Entonces quién es? —preguntó la azabache de nuevo.

Adrien no sabía qué responder, porque si de algo estaba completamente seguro era de que los fantasmas no existían.

—Un fantasma no es —respondió completamente seguro —. ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí después de clases y observamos?

—¿No tenemos que volver a casa? —preguntó Marinette preocupada.

—Tranquila, ya pensaremos en algo.

Las clases pasaron, todos se retiraban. Ellos se escondieron en el armario de deportes, iban a esperar a no sentir nada, de ese modo estarían a salvo.

—Te dije que no soy yo —se defendió Plagg.

—No hagas ruido —lo regañó Adrien —. Estaremos aquí hasta que algo suceda.

—Podríamos haber traído algo de comida —Marinette tenía hambre y también estaba bastante aburrida.

De pronto, escucharon unos saltitos fuera y se tensaron.

—¿Y si es un fantasma? —preguntó en un susurro asustado Marinette.

—Pues... eh... —Adrien estaba sin palabras.

—Si se trata de un fantasma yo los defenderé —respondió Plagg.

Y de un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Los tres pegaron un gran grito y corrieron fuera del lugar.

—¡Amigos, amigos! —escucharon una voz muy tierna y se levantaron del suelo.

Frente a ellos vieron algo que parecía ser un perrito. Tenía partes naranjas y todo lo demás era blanco.

—¡Es un Copito! —exclamó Marinette mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

—¿Un Copito? —preguntó Adrien extrañado.

—En realidad se llama...

—¡Copito! —se adelantó en decir Marinette.

—¡Copi, Copi! —la criatura similar a un perro saltó de los brazos de la azabache y se dirigió a Plagg, comenzó a saltar a su alrededor —. ¡Podemos jugar! —y del armario sacó una pelota.

—Niño, yo no juego.

Copito seguía saltando a su alrededor.

—¿Es un kwami? —le preguntó a Adrien.

—Es un kwami bebé al parecer —respondió Adrien —. Un kwami que provocó miedo a todo un colegio —se burló Adrien.

—Creo que no podemos dejarlo solo, es muy pequeño e indefenso —Marinette se asustó por la seguridad de Copito —. Deberíamos buscar un Prodigio para que lo cuide.

—¿Y quién podría ser? —preguntó Adrien.

—Mm... tengo una idea, vamos.

Marinette tomó a Copito entre sus brazos y salieron del colegio. Adrien también llevaba a Plagg en sus brazos.

Llegaron al parque donde normalmente ella jugaba disfrazada de Marion.

—Ese niño de piel blanca se llama Nino, es muy responsable y podría cuidar bien de Copito.

Adrien lo analizó, no le pareció la opción adecuada.

—Lo conozco bien y no tiene paciencia con los niños, créeme.

—Vaya, eso sería un problema —Marinette pensó que quizás Nathaniel lo podría cuidar, pero era demasiado miedoso como para darle un kwami —. ¿No conoces a alguien tú?

—Mi hermana no es una opción.

Ambos se dirigieron al escondite de Tikki y dejaron ahí a Copito. Tikki estaba feliz, le gustaba tener a alguien con quien jugar. Mientras tanto, Marinette y Adrien estaban en la panadería perteneciente a la azabache, comían pastel mientras seguían considerando las opciones que tenían.

—¿Mamá, puedo tener un perrito? —preguntó para que Adrien entendiera que esa no era una opción.

—¡Te dije que no! Tenemos una panadería y una mascota es muy desordenada, además, la casa no es lo suficientemente grande —respondió Sabine a modo de regaño.

—Te lo dije... —le susurró a Adrien.

—Mm... —Adrien también estaba preocupado por Copito, era pequeño e indefenso.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que ambos kwamis se habían dirigido al colegio. Y que por arte de magia, un kwami campo de batalla había aparecido. Frente a ellos había un kwami pequeño, similar a una rana que tiraba bolas de fuego por la boca.

—¡Copito, corre! —le gritaba Tikki —, Yo te protegeré.

Tikki atacaba pero no era suficiente, esa rana era bastante fuerte, su fuego era capaz de hacer pequeños agujeros en la tierra.

—¡Ustedes no saben nada! —escucharon la voz de Alya —. Ganemos esto, Trixx.

—Siempre —aseguró Trixx.

Marinette y Adrien sintieron como sus prodigios se activaron, sabían de la pelea. Corrían a toda velocidad para intentar llegar rápido, por lo menos el prodigio les indicaba dónde ocurría la batalla.

—¡Tengo que ayudar a Tikki! —Plagg se separó de los humanos y corrió aún más rápido, su amiga le preocupaba demasiado.

—¡Esto es terrible! —se lamentaba Marinette —. ¡Les advertí que no salieran!

—¡Solo debemos correr!

Alya utilizó un ataque con el cual consiguió clonar a Trixx. Las ilusiones del kwami siempre funcionaban. Con un solo golpe de espinas consiguió derrotar a la rana.

Había ganado.

Hasta que se topó con Copito.

—¡Trixx! —dio la orden de ataque.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —Marinette se posicionó rápidamente frente a Copito.

—¡Muévete o te dañaré! —amenazó Alya.

—No —respondió de modo firme.

Adrien se posicionó al lado de su amiga. Tikki y Plagg se unieron a la barrera. Todos estaban protegiendo a Copito.

—Jamás te dejaremos dañar a Copito —dijo Marinette.

—Los kwamis no tienen porque dañar a todos los demás kwamis —dijo Adrien.

—¡Copi, Copi! —Copito dio un salto y abrazó la pierna de Alya.

Marinette iba a tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero Adrien se lo impidió. Ellos compartieron una mirada y luego observaron a Alya, ella veía con confusión a aquella criatura.

—Trixx, vayámonos de aquí, no vale la pena ese kwami.

Y lentamente se retiró.

—Creo que en el fondo ella sí tiene sentimientos —comentó Marinette.

—¡Estoy feliz de que estés bien! —Plagg abrazó a Tikki.

—¡Más amigos!

Copito pateaba la pelota, Tikki corría y Plagg también lo hacia.

—Pensé que no te gustaba jugar —le dijo Copito a Plagg.

Plagg miró a Tikki y simplemente respondió: —Las cosas pueden cambiar.

Ambos humanos observaban a sus kwamis con sonrisas en sus rostros, ellos notaban como les gustaba estar juntos, era muy bonito.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —le preguntó Adrien.

—No es necesario, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu casa —respondió Marinette —. Sé volver sola. Pero... gracias por todo —le dio un abrazo a Adrien y se despidió.

Él solo vio como su amiga se retiraba y no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiró.

—Esa chica te gusta, eh —Plagg se posicionó en su hombro.

—¿Cómo? Eh, no —respondió sonrojado —. Solo me agrada lo valiente que es.

—Mm... —Plagg se bajó de un salto —. Llevaré a Tikki a casa, después volveré contigo.

Adrien observó sonriente como ambos kwamis se iban, aunque Copito se quedó ahí, solito.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo a casa? —le preguntó al kwami perro.

—No, gracias. ¡Copito es libre!

Y Adrien observó sorprendido como las orejas del perrito le permitían volar.

—¡Qué desperdicio de tiempo!

Al día siguiente, el patio del colegio estaba algo destruido debido a la kwami batalla de la noche anterior.

Ahora los mitos de que había un fantasma eran aún más grandes, nadie dejaba de hablar de eso.

En el almuerzo, Marinette y Adrien se sentaron con los compañeros de la chica.

—¡Nosotros vimos al fantasma, es aterrador! —comentó Marinette.

Algunos exclamaron debido al asombro.

—¡Es enorme, es perturbador! —prosiguió Adrien.

—Tiene un hacha, puede degollar a alguien con ella —la azabache fingió temblar.

—Y sus ojos te devoran el alma.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su mentira, muchos de los alumnos salieron corriendo de la mesa. A excepción de Nathaniel. De todas formas, ellos chocaron los puños y no pudieron evitar explotar en carcajadas.

—¿Por qué tú no corriste? —preguntó Adrien.

—Porque lo que yo vi en los arbustos era pequeño, no grande.

—Mm... chico astuto, me agradas.

Alya desde su mesa los observaba con aburrimiento. No entendía cómo esos dos idiotas podían tomar tan a la ligera el tema de ser un prodigio, les faltaba mucho para poder superarla. Solo negó con su cabeza.


	8. La evolución de Trixx

Alya se sentía bastante enojada.

Desde que se había convertido en una Prodigiosa, lo único que quería conseguir era que Trixx consiguiera evolucionar. Pero no lo conseguía a pesar de todos sus intentos, era horrible.

Trixx era poderosa, era valiente, era fuerte. Trixx tenía un gran potencial. Era mucho más fuerte que ese gato tonto. ¿Cómo era posible que él lo hubiera conseguido y no Trixx? ¡era terriblemente injusto!

A lo largo de la semana Trixx había peleado contra muchos kwamis malvados, había ganado mucha información valiosa, pero nada sucedía.

—¿Por qué no evolucionas? —le preguntó Alya sintiendo mucha rabia, quería que Trixx evolucionara lo antes posible.

—No puedo responder eso —Trixx se sentía triste, su misión como kwami era mantener feliz a su portadora.

—¡Esto es imposible! —se quejó Alya.

Esa noche en cuanto Alya se fue a dormir, Trixx salió. Ella era un kwami, no conocía mucho respecto al mundo humano, pero sí tenía sus lugares favoritos. Realmente admiraba la famosa Torre Eiffel. Le parecía un lugar hermoso, era mágico, era perfecto para pasar la noche y pensar.

—¿Por qué Alya me odia? —pensó de modo triste.

—Claro, a ti lo único que te importa es contentar a tu humano.

Una voz se hizo presente y Trixx se dio la vuelta. Frente a ella tenía a una criatura pequeña, era similar a una mariposa de color morado.

Esa mariposa sonreía de modo altanero.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

La mariposa rió con gran sarcasmo.

—Yo soy Nooroo —se presentó de modo engreído —. Y déjame decirte que me das lástima, ¡eres peor que una mascota! —se rió en su rostro.

—No soy una mascota, soy un kwami que consiguió encontrar un portador —explicó Trixx —. Es un lazo como el de la amistad.

—Los kwamis no necesitamos amigos —respondió Nooroo —. Nacimos para pelear, es lo único que importa —explicó cruzándose de brazos —. Pelear nos da fuerza, no necesitamos a los humanos.

Las palabras de Nooroo consiguieron darle una idea a Trixx, si los kwamis habían nacido para pelear, eso significaba que si ella peleaba sola podría conseguir evolucionar y así contentar a Alya.

¡Eso es lo que tenía que hacer! ¡hacerse fuerte sin la necesidad de que Alya se encuentre presente!

—¡Gracias! —gritó mientras flotaba por París buscando alguna nueva kwami batalla. Ella estaba decidida.

Alya despertó con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Su Miraculous, el collar con forma de cola de zorro estaba brillando de un fuerte tono naranjo. Su Prodigio naranjo similar a un celular también brillaba, era como un GPS, mostraba una dirección.

—¿Trixx? —la llamó, pero no apareció.

La preocupación se hizo perceptible en el corazón de la chica. Su kwami había desaparecido, ¡estaba lejos!

—¡Trixx! —lloró. Tenía miedo. Aunque saliera ahora se tardaría mucho en poder encontrar a su kwami, ¿qué podría hacer?

Abrazó el Prodigio y de pronto una luz de color naranja se hizo presente, brilló e iluminó toda la habitación de Alya. Ella cerró los ojos preocupada y de pronto cuando los abrió ya no estaba en su cama.

Estaba en un parque, en un campo de kwami batalla. Trixx estaba ahí, estaba peleando contra una araña gigante.

—¡Trixx!

Trixx al ver a su portadora se preocupó.

—¡Sal de aquí! —le gritó preocupada.

Alya siendo terca se acercó a Trixx. Pero la araña intentó lo mismo. Alya rápidamente utilizó una carta que le daba a Trixx el poder de ser más rápida, luego utilizó una carta que creaba grandes ondas de sonido.

Trixx atacó y consiguió que la onda hiciera volar a la araña por los aires, había sido un ataque efectivo.

—Alya —Trixx intentó tomar a Alya entre sus brazos, pero la araña volvió a atacarla, le tiró una bola y consiguió derribarla.

—¡No, Trixx! —Alya intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero le fue imposible. Esa araña le lanzó una telaraña, la tenía envuelta en ella. Entonces iba descendiendo hasta intentar alcanzarla, solo que no lo consiguió.

Trixx se interpuso en el ataque. La araña cayó sobre ella y la derribó, le arrojó veneno en la cara.

Trixx respiraba con dificultad.

—¡Trixx, no! —gritó Alya —. ¡Despierta, por favor!

Trixx utilizó su poder del fuego para quemar la telaraña que envolvía a Alya, la ayudó y volvió a caer al suelo.

Alya corrió y abrazó a su kwami, estaba preocupada, estaba triste.

—Alya, vete —le pidió.

—¡Nunca te dejaré sola! —exclamó Alya —. Si tú mueres, también lo haré.

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de la morena. Esa lágrima bastó para demostrar que sí quería a su kwami, que la adoraba y que...

Trixx evolucionó.

Ahora era más similar a un zorro, caminaba en cuatro patas y su cola era voluminosa, era hermosa. Ahora era mucho más grande, quizás del tamaño de un león.

—Trixx... —Alya quedó boquiabierta.

Bastó con un ataque cargado de fuego para derrotar a la araña. Estaban a salvo. El kwami campo desapareció.

—Eres hermosa —exclamó Alya.

Trixx se posicionó frente a su portadora.

Trixx la miraba con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz, lo había conseguido.

—Evolucioné por ti, Alya.

—¡Tonta! —Alya abrazó el cuello de su kwami —. No hagas sacrificios por mí, no sé qué haría sin ti —mantuvo firme su agarre.

Trixx sonrió. Ahora comprendía un poco más sobre la evolución, comprendía que era la unión de kwami y portador.

—Vamos a casa —dijo Trixx —. Sube a mí lomo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó una desconcertada Alya.

—Por supuesto.

De modo cuidadoso Alya subió al lomo de su kwami. Trixx comenzó a correr y tomando impulso, parecía que estaban volando. Trixx era muy veloz. Alya se aferraba fuertemente, pero observaba maravillada el paisaje. El cielo estrellado se veía maravilloso, estar así era una obra de arte.

Ellas finalmente se habían comprendido.

—¿Entonces Alya si quiere a Trixx?

Adrien y Marinette habían observado toda la pelea escondidos en el parque. Ellos querían pelear, pero decidieron dejarles esa pelea a ellas.

—Creo que la evolución consiste más que nada en la unión existente entre un kwami y su portador —respondió Adrien.

—Pero tú no querías que Plagg evolucione —recordó Marinette.

—No quiero —aclaró Adrien.

—Yo sí quiero que Tikki evolucione —dijo Marinette de modo alegre —. ¡Será fabuloso!

—Lo fabuloso será el regaño que recibirán si no vuelven a casa pronto —Plagg intervino —. Es de noche —les recordó.

Ambos se observaron espantados y se dieron cuenta de que era verdad, ¡era bastante tarde!

—¡Debemos irnos! —y cada uno salió corriendo por su lado.

—¡Espérame! —Plagg corría detrás de Adrien, pero no podía alcanzarlo, Adrien ya había tomado una gran ventaja.

—Y como siempre yo me quedó sola —se quejó Tikki mientras se iba a su escondite.


	9. Rescatando a Tikki

Marinette estaba a punto de realizar su rutina diaria. Se iba a vestir como Marion para poder ir a jugar junto a sus amigos, pero mientras estaba en eso, recibió un mensaje en su celular. Ese mensaje la dejó helada, se sintió paralizada como una piedra.

"Quiero que vayas al estacionamiento en donde sucedió la catástrofe, tu juego de niños acabará hoy" —decía aquél mensaje.

Ella pensaba que el estacionamiento de la catástrofe era aquel en donde Plagg había evolucionado, cuando se convirtió en una pantera con armas de fuego. Sino, no tenía idea de qué se trataba.

Sus manos estaban llenas de transpiración, estaba nerviosa, no entendía qué pasaba.

Pensó que tal vez Adrien le estaba jugando una broma, pero sabía qué era imposible. Adrien no hacia ese tipo de cosas, era un chico más bien centrado, serio.

De todas formas decidió llamarlo.

—¿Marinette? ¿te encuentras bien? —respondió Adrien.

Claro que no.

—¿Estás ya en el colegio? —preguntó ella ignorándolo por completo.

—Aún no, pero voy en camino —de pronto sonaba más animado —. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

—Mm... después nos vemos —y simplemente cortó la llamada.

Tenía que pensar en lo que haría, si iría o no a ese misterioso encuentro. Quizás podría ser algo peligroso, pero... ¿por qué la citaban a ella? ¿y cómo consiguieron su número? Eran muchas preguntas y no había ninguna respuesta.

Tomó una decisión.

Iría a ver a esa misteriosa persona. Pero primero iría a buscar a Tikki, necesitaba de su compañera.

—¡Marinette! —festejaba la kwami. Marinette no festejó —. ¿Estás triste? —le preguntó.

Ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Solo tenemos que ir a un lugar —dijo.

—¿Iremos al colegio? —Tikki parecía feliz —. Me agrada ese lugar, ahí puedo jugar con Plagg ¡y con Copito! —festejaba ella.

Marinette tocó el hombro de su kwami, su mirada demostraba seriedad. Necesitaba que Tikki se calmará de una vez, eso era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

—Iremos en silencio, por favor —pidió Marinette.

Tikki no hizo preguntas, simplemente siguió a Marinette en completo silencio. Era extraño, pero la kwami sentía la ansiedad que su dueña sentía, era incómodo.

Llegaron al lugar y lo primero que sucedió fue que inmovilizaron a Marinette sujetando sus brazos por completo.

—¡Tienen que dejar ese peligroso juego!

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre que cubría su rostro con lentes de sol.

—¡Suelta a Marinette! —exigió Tikki.

—Eres solo una niña, no sabes en lo que estás metida —intentaba hacerla razonar.

—Esto no es un juego —Marinette intentaba hablar con valentía. Lo cierto es que estaba muy asustada, estaba sola con un desconocido en un estacionamiento.

—¿Y si no es un juego, qué es?

—Tikki y yo somos amigas —respondió con convicción.

El hombre la soltó con tanta fuerza que Marinette cayó al suelo.

—¿Acaso crees que esa cosa es tu amiga? —Tikki gruñía en dirección al hombre, no le agradaba y no le gustaba su actitud —. Si no entienden por las buenas, está misma noche verás las consecuencias —luego se retiró.

Marinette se levantó, su tobillo le dolía un poco, había caído sobre él.

—¿Estás bien? —Tikki la miraba con preocupación.

—Estoy bien —no se sentía bien, estaba mareada. Vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que podría llegar a clases aún, quizás a la segunda hora o justamente a la hora del almuerzo —. Tikki, vuelve a tu escondite —ordenó ella.

Tal y como tenía previsto llegó a la hora del almuerzo. Fue cosa de llegar y Adrien la interceptó enseguida.

—¿Por qué estás cojeando? —preguntó Adrien.

—Digamos que me caí de la cama —mintió ella. No quería contarle de su extraño encuentro con ese sujeto, aún tenía que averiguar quién era él.

—¿Y por qué llegaste tan tarde? —Adrien tenía muchas dudas aún.

—Simplemente tenía algo que hacer —respondió.

Ambos se sentaron juntos en una mesa, cerca de ellos Alya los observaba con mala cara. Aún no comprendía como dos idiotas podían ser elegidos.

—¿Por qué crees que los kwamis están en el mundo real? —preguntó Marinette.

—Supongo que es algo que simplemente sucedió —respondió Adrien —. No tiene una explicación lógica.

—¿No crees que sea para que sean nuestros amigos?

—¿Amigos? —Alya apareció y comenzó a reír —. La misión de un Prodigioso es hacer que su kwami sea cada vez más fuerte, simplemente tenemos que entrenarlos y listo —respondió con convicción.

—Yo no creo que los kwamis tengan que pelear, no lo merecen —dijo Adrien.

Alya se sentó al lado de Adrien.

—¿Dices entonces que solo deben ser nuestras mascotas? —preguntó con burla.

—Solo estoy diciendo que no tenemos que obligarlos a pelear, se cansan —se defendió él.

—¿Y sino pelean, cómo serán fuertes?

—Con nuestra amistad —respondió Marinette con la voz apagada —. Un kwami que te quiere es capaz de defenderte.

Adrien pensó en Plagg, él siempre tenía que esconderse de su padre y de su hermana, todo eso lo hacia para poder estar juntos. Plagg lo quería. Plagg era su amigo, no era una mascota.

Alya recordó la evolución de Trixx. Ambas se habían defendido.

—La amistad entre kwami y prodigio no debería existir —Alya era orgullosa, jamás le daría la razón a Marinette. Simplemente, se fue.

—Definitivamente no la entiendo —comentó Adrien.

—Tampoco yo... —estuvo acorde Marinette.

—Aunque supongo que por algo nos eligieron.

—¿Nos eligieron?

—Somos afortunados de tener kwamis a nuestro cargo, supongo que no es una simple coincidencia —dijo Adrien.

Cuando las clases acabaron, Marinette quería estar con Tikki, pero no podía. Tuvo que ir a ayudar a sus padres en la panadería. Al menos sacó toda una bolsa llena de pan y la llevó a la celda de Tikki.

Tikki la vio y festejó, de inmediato comenzó a comer pan, mucho pan, ¡estaba feliz, muy feliz!

—Tikki, ¿sabes una cosa? Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también te quiero, jamás me quiero ir —respondió Tikki.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes.

Tikki comenzó a brillar, se estaba volviendo borrosa, sus antenas estaban desapareciendo poco a poco.

—¡¿Tikki?! —Marinette gritó.

—Me siento muy extraña... —su voz sonaba distinta.

—¡No te vayas! —Marinette intentó abrazarla, pero no pudo hacerlo. Una chispa se hizo presente, fue como una corriente eléctrica.

Tikki desapareció tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Marinette se dejó caer en el suelo y se permitió llorar y gritar. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en que todo había sido un sueño y nada más, en que los kwamis no existían, que Tikki no existía.

Pero... su bolsillo vibró y una luz comenzó a brillar, era su prodigio. Mostraba una señal, Tikki se encontraba ahí.

—Es real —dijo para sí misma.

Secó sus lágrimas y se levantó.

Llamó rápidamente a Adrien.

—¡Adrien, tienes que venir a la celda de Tikki! —pidió con lamentación y después cortó la llamada, no tenía tiempo que perder.

También llamó a Alya.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón para llamar a las once de la noche —respondió de modo amenazante Alya.

—Tienes que venir al parque, ven a la celda escondida. ¡Por favor! —suplicó ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —el tono de Alya demostraba desconcierto.

Marinette cortó.

—Tikki aparecerá —dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Podría tratarse de horas o simplemente de minutos, ella no estaba segura. Pero de un momento a otro, los fuertes brazos de Adrien la levantaban del suelo y le daban un cálido y tierno abrazo.

Ella se permitió llorar.

—Todo está bien... —le susurró mientras la acariciaba con dulzura.

—¡No lo está! —sollozó ella —. ¡Tikki desapareció! —gritó.

—¡¿Tikki?! —Plagg parecía estar realmente preocupado.

—¿Para eso me hicieron venir? ¿no ven que mañana tenemos clases? —Alya no se veía afectada.

—Alya —Trixx la regañó —. Solo mira a Marinette —Alya lo hizo, se veía destruida, estaba demacrada —. Imagina que sentirías si me perdieras.

Dolor.

—¿Cómo planean encontrar a Tikki? —preguntó Alya.

—Saquen sus prodigios —Marinette mostró el suyo, era como un gps.

—No parece estar lejos —Adrien se separó para sacar el suyo, entonces vio que era cerca de un tubo que no estaba tan lejos —. Vamos.

Los tres chicos y los kwamis comenzaron a caminar. Marinette caminaba de modo lento debido a su pierna, la caída de la mañana aún le dolía un poco. Solo que eso no importaba ahora. Atravesaron el tubo y llegaron a un lugar que parecía ser una casa oculta.

—Alya.../Adrien... —dijeron los kwamis. Los dueños se dieron la vuelta y vieron como sus kwamis parecían borrarse.

—¡Salgan de ahí! —estaban parados en algo que sobresalía, era como algo que inspiraba viento. Se movieron del lugar y aparecieron de nuevo.

—Deberían esperarnos en el parque —dijo Adrien de modo tranquilo.

—Adrien, mi deber es protegerte —Plagg no se quería separar de su amigo.

—¿Cómo lo protegerás si desaparecemos? —respondió Trixx —. Ellos pueden rescatar a Tikki, son inteligentes. Yo confió en ellos.

—También lo hago —aseguró Plagg —. Confío en los tres, pero más en Adrien.

—Vayan al parque, nos juntaremos ahí.

Cuando los kwamis se fueron, los adolescentes ingresaron a la casa escondida. Los tres se mantenían cerca del otro.

En un punto lejano vieron un círculo de color celeste, emitía una energía realmente fuerte, te mareabas al solo verlo, era realmente increíble.

—¡Tikki! —Marinette pudo divisarla. Aún vivía.

—¿Cómo entraremos ahí?

Los prodigios comenzaron a brillar, ellos estaban abriendo una puerta por la cual podían caminar, era una especie de camino. Marinette ingresó, le costaba un poco, pero podía flotar y avanzar a su ritmo.

El problema era que la esfera se hacia más pequeña, parecía que el programa había iniciado su proceso, ¡querían borrar a Tikki!

—¡Rápido, Marinette! —Adrien estaba muy afligido.

Marinette corrió, a pesar del dolor. Imaginar una vida sin su mejor amiga era aún más doloroso, aún más triste.

Llegó hasta ella. La movió un poco y de ese modo la despertó.

—¡Sí! —festejaron los tres.

—¡Corre, Tikki! —las dos chicas corrían.

La esfera era bastante pequeña, te quitaba mucha energía.

—¡Debemos ayudarlos! —Adrien acercó su prodigio a Marinette y de ese modo, ella recibió su poder. Ahora podían correr más rápido, Adrien consiguió darles su buen deseo, les dio poder.

Ambas salieron de ahí.

—Tikki... —el esfuerzo que Marinette había realizado había sigo tan grande que cayó desmayada.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Alya, ella también se sentía cansada.

—Creo que solo Marinette lo sabe —respondió simplemente Adrien. Él se agachó a su altura.

—Bueno... iré a ver a Trixx.

Alya se retiró.

Adrien tiraba viento a Marinette con sus manos.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —Tikki también estaba preocupada, no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a su portadora y amiga.

—Iremos al parque.

Adrien tomó entre sus brazos a Marinette y caminó con ella hacia el parque. Alya ya no estaba ahí, tal y como él imaginó.

—¡Tikki! —Plagg corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

Adrien pensaba en lo qué haría. Probablemente ya serían más de las once, quizás ya eran las doce. Seguramente los padres de Marinette estarían preocupados por ella, pero ella merecía descansar.

—¡Marinette! —justamente alguien se había acercado, era un hombre alto y con bigote. Los kwamis se escondieron detrás de los arbustos —. ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija?

Hora de actuar.

—Muy buenas noches, señor. Soy Adrien Agreste, compañero de clases de Marinette —al menos tenía buenos modales —. Sucede que estábamos jugando y Marinette se golpeó la cabeza, su hija es algo torpe —no pensó en una mejor excusa —. Y como no poseo el número de su hogar, no tuve como informar del accidente.

Tom parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones, todo eso había sido demasiada información.

—Mm... —fue lo primero que dijo —...gracias por quedarte con ella, pero para la próxima llama —le advirtió. Él asintió —. Vivimos cerca de aquí, en la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

—Es bueno saberlo, gracias. Que pase una buena noche.

En cuanto Tom desapareció, los kwamis regresaron.

—Tikki, sería buena idea que te vayas a dormir ahora —le ordenó con voz cansada.

Tikki obedeció despidiéndose de su amigo Plagg.

—¿Iremos ya a casa?

—Iremos —Adrien tomó entre sus brazos a Plagg y comenzó a pensar.

¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que esa noche sucedió no fue casualidad? ¿y si realmente alguien estaba intentando dañar a los kwamis? ¿Marinette tendría información al respecto?

En definitiva: tendría que hablar con ella.

 **Quería recordar que éste fanfic está basado en la tercera temporada de Digimon (Digimon Tamers), por eso tiene escenas de peleas y de evoluciones. Aunque bueno, también tendrá momentos entre los ships, todo a su tiempo :3**


	10. Bromas en el parque

Adrien se sentía bastante preocupado y al mismo tiempo bastante triste. Veía como Plagg dormía tranquilamente y sentía algo de ansiedad, ¿cómo es posible que alguien quiera dañar a los kwamis? ¿qué motivos tendría?

Caminó hasta el enorme ventanal perteneciente a su habitación, lo tocó y no pudo evitar querer romperlo en millones de pedazos. Últimamente ser un Prodigio no era fácil, siempre había sido un secreto. Pero ahora era más difícil guardar ese secreto, ahora había más Prodigios. Marinette, Alya. ¿Acaso habrían más aún?

Incluso había kwamis que estaban sueltos solo porque sí, como era el caso de ese kwami que era muy similar a un perrito, bautizado como Copito por su apariencia tierna. ¿Y si había más kwamis sueltos por ahí? Quizás... gracias a esos descuidos era que alguien quería dañarlos. Los humanos jamás entendían lo que es diferente, por eso los kwamis tenían que ser un secreto.

—No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, Plagg —prometió al aire mientras una lágrima caía lentamente por su mejilla. Adoraba a Plagg, no era su kwami, era su amigo y compañero.

Marinette tampoco podía dormir, haber estado tan cerca de perder a Tikki la hizo sentir mal, fue una sensación de ansiedad y de miedo tan profunda que aún le costaba un poco poder respirar con normalidad.

A veces pensaba que ser una Prodigia era difícil, en ocasiones pensaba que solo se trataba de un sueño. Pero ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a cuidar a Tikki, a protegerla y a no permitir que nadie le haga daño, esa era su responsabilidad y ella cumpliría.

Mientras los adolescentes no podían dormir, en el parque ocurrían sucesos muy extraños, había alguien que disfrutaba haciendo bromas a los adultos, y gracias a lo extraño que era ese personaje, los demás salían corriendo mientras gritaban por ayuda.

Era realmente divertido, esa criatura disfrutaba de su tarea. Aunque no tenía idea de las consecuencias que traería.

Marinette se quedó dormida a la mañana siguiente, por lo que tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo al colegio, no se permitió vestirse como hombre para jugar con sus amigos, o bueno, los amigos de Marion.

Llegó rápidamente y se sentó en su salón. Vio como Alya la miraba de modo retador, eso no era novedad. Ella ya no sentía tanto miedo, se había hecho una promesa "sería valiente, como una buena Prodigia", así que simplemente le sonrió. Alya se desconcertó tanto que desvió la mirada enseguida, Marinette sonrió ante eso.

—No puedo creer que Marion no haya venido a jugar —se quejó Kim —. Ese idiota nos dejó plantados.

Marinette frunció el ceño enojada, ¿con qué así hablaban de sus amigos?

—Quizás tuvo cosas que hacer —respondió Nino intentando defenderlo.

—Ni siquiera lo conocemos del todo bien —opinó Kim —. No me da muy buena espina.

—Marinette... —Adrien se sentó a su lado, estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella, pero en ese preciso momento alguien ingresó al salón, no era la maestra, era un Policía.

Todo el salón se sumió en un profundo y prolongado silencio. Todos se miraban entre ellos asustados. Todos a excepción de Chloé y Sabrina, ellas conocían bien a Roger, era el padre de la pelirroja.

—Hola, buenas tardes. Soy Roger Raincomprix —se presentó él —. He venido hasta aquí porque en la noche han ocurrido situaciones extrañas en el parque —avisó con tono retador —. Solo quiero decirles que jugar bromas pesadas está mal, deben aprender a comportarse del modo correcto. Y cualquier cosa sospechosa que vea, no será agradable. Es una advertencia —finalmente se retiró y apareció la Señorita Bustier.

—Chicos, puede que piensen que sea divertido jugar bromas pesadas, pero no es así. Deben aprender a comportarse. Es solo un consejo, yo confío en todos ustedes —les sonrió como siempre hacia.

Adrien y Marinette compartieron una mirada de miedo, ellos tenían una sospecha, aunque era algo que creían imposible.

—Tikki... —dijeron al unísono. Ambos estaban sospechando de la pobre kwami bebé. ¿Acaso ella estaba jugando bromas pensando que eso estaba bien? ¿sería eso posible?

Kim estaba diciendo que era culpa de Marion, como nadie lo conocía era el candidato perfecto. Marinette trago en seco, ¿en serio sospechaban de su otra identidad? Eso la ponía en dobles problemas.

A la hora del almuerzo Adrien, Marinette y Plagg hablaron del tema escondidos entre los arbustos del patio del colegio.

—No creo que sea Tikki, ella es buena —la defendía Plagg.

Marinette suspiró, ese tema no le estaba gustando para nada.

—Puede que sea buena, pero aún es como un bebé y no sabe mucho sobre lo que esta bien y lo que no —explicó Marinette con tono afligido.

—Ella no es la única sospechosa —dijo Adrien —. ¿Qué hay de Alya? Sabemos que no es la mejor persona del mundo —comentó —. ¿Y si de alguna forma...

—Niño bonito, no hables mal de mí —justamente Alya se posicionó frente al grupo —. Trixx y yo somos los mejores, nosotros solo peleamos en batallas que hacen que Trixx siga siendo la mejor kwami —explicó con orgullo —. No ganaríamos nada haciendo destrozos.

Ella tenía un punto.

—Mm...

Marinette notó como Nathaniel pasaba por ahí, él estaba conversando con Nino, estaban hablando respecto a los destrozos del parque.

—Pienso que puede estar ocurriendo algo similar a lo que pasaba aquí en el colegio —decía Nathaniel. Los tres prodigios estaban escuchando atentamente —. Puede ser que haya otro fantasma, o que el fantasma del colegio se haya mudado —explicó.

¿El fantasma del colegio?

—¡Copito! —exclamaron los tres chicos al unísono.

Al final, Adrien y Marinette decidieron que irían para tener una conversación con Tikki. Le darían una explicación sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Tener un kwami bebé, era como ser madre. Era un proceso lento, muy lento.

Primero tendrían que ir a buscar galletas para Tikki.

—Escucha, mis padres son algo... exagerados —le advirtió a Adrien justo en la entrada.

—No te preocupes —Adrien solo sonrió y le ordenó a Plagg que espere escondido. Plagg obedeció.

En cuanto entraron, Tom se acercó a Adrien y lo analizó con su mirada. Adrien se sintió expuesto, ¡ese hombre era enorme!

—¡Marinette trajo un amigo! —exclamó Tom.

Sabine apareció corriendo.

—¡Es muy lindo! —exclamó alegre la adulta.

Marinette tapó su rostro con su mano, eso era completamente ridículo e innecesario. Adrien se encontraba más sonrojado que nunca, se sentía algo incómodo.

¿Así se comportaban todos los padres siempre?

—¡Mamá, papá! —reclamó ella —. Él es Adrien, es un compañero y...

—¿Vienen por una tarea? —interrumpió Tom.

—Podemos servirles una rica merienda mientras —comentó Sabine.

—Iremos a dar una vuelta, pero queremos llevar algunas galletas.

—¡Por supuesto! —Sabine les entregó tres paquetes —. Pero hija, sé educada e invítalo a pasar —le dijo con tono de reproche.

—En otro momento, ¡tenemos cosas que hacer! —Marinette tomó a Adrien de la mano y salieron corriendo de ahí, se alejaron lo más posible de la Panadería.

Adrien sentía que su corazón latía de un modo acelerado, más de lo normal. Había sido una situación incómoda, no había podido evitar sonrojarse.

—Te dije que eran exagerados —suspiró Marinette.

—La verdad es que casi no lo noté —le restó importancia, quería que esa incomodidad desapareciera.

—Estabas muy sonrojado —comentó ella.

Y siguieron con su camino. En cuanto llegaron a la cueva de Tikki, Tikki abrazó fuertemente a su portadora. Ambas estaban felices de verse. Le dieron las galletas y permitieron que Plagg y ella jugaran por un rato, los kwamis se querían mucho, eran como niños pequeños, era tierno verlos juntos.

Adrien sonreía, Plagg hace mucho que necesitaba tener amigos.

Después de dejarlos jugar, le explicaron a Tikki lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Le dijeron que hacer bromas no era bueno, que molestar a los humanos estaba muy mal.

—En la noche tienes que quedarte aquí, encerrada —le suplicó Marinette —. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Siempre —aseguró Tikki.

La noche llegó.

Tikki seguía encerrada. Al estar sola se sentía triste, pero tampoco permitía que eso le afectara demasiado. Había cosas que le gustaban mucho, como sentir la brisa o poder ver las estrellas.

De pronto, escuchó gritos y no pudo evitar correr.

Desde lejos vio como una extraña criatura de color morado y con unas alas muy grandes y llamativas arrojaba fuego con sus manos, de ese modo las personas corrían y pedían ayuda.

—¡No molestes a los humanos! —gruñó Tikki.

La criatura se dio la vuelta y la vio con ojos llenos de burla.

—¿Acaso te crees mi jefa? —se burló esa criatura.

—Solo te digo que molestar a los humanos está mal. Marinette me lo dice.

—¿Y quién es Marinette? —preguntó esa criatura.

—Mi humana.

La criatura empezó a reír.

—¿Así que eres una mascota? —continuó riendo —. ¡Jamás entenderás lo que es la diversión! ¡observa!

Ambos kwamis caminaron hasta un lugar donde había dos personas que parecían unir sus bocas de modo bastante torpe, Tikki no entendía dónde estaba la diversión en eso, pero de todas formas se acercó para ver qué haría la criatura morada. Entonces observó desde una distancia algo prudente.

—¡Hola! —dio un salto para estar más cerca de los humanos.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —exclamaba con terror un hombre.

—¡Tú peor pesadilla! —y empujó al hombre.

—¡Auxilio! —ambos humanos se fueron corriendo.

Roger al escuchar los gritos se acercó a la escena, pero fue demasiado tarde, ahí ya no había nadie. No fue rápido.

La criatura reía, pero Tikki no. Ella simplemente volvió a su escondite.

Marinette se sentía preocupada, sabía que algo sucedía, sabía que Tikki podía estar en problemas, lo presentía.

Sin hacer ruido salió desde la escalera de emergencia, bajó al suelo y estaba decidida a ir al parque.

—Sabía que irías —dijo Adrien posicionándose a su lado.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó ella. Plagg también se hizo presente —. Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó apenada, eran las once de la noche, era tarde.

—Jamás dejaría que salgas sola a estás horas —respondió Adrien —. Es peligroso.

—Te recuerdo que soy una Prodigiosa —se defendió ella al sentirse algo insultada.

—Y yo te recuerdo que soy un caballero, anda, vamos.

Cuando llegaron al parque, no vieron a Tikki en su escondite.

Y era claro, porque Tikki intentaba detener a esa criatura morada, porque seguía molestando a los adultos.

—Mari... —Adrien la arrastró detrás de un arbusto.

Observaron bien y vieron que Roger estaba vigilando los alrededores con una linterna, pero no solo eso. La Señorita Bustier se encontraba hablando con Alya.

Ellos se acercaron en cuanto la profesora liberó a Alya.

—¿Estabas haciendo bromas junto a Trixx? —increpó Adrien enojado.

—Claro que no —respondió Alya cruzándose de brazos —. Mi Prodigio emitió una luz, advirtiendo que había un kwami cerca.

De pronto una gran criatura negra voló sobre todos ellos. Era algo similar a un dragón, era negro y completamente enorme, lo peor era que lanzaba fuego. Corría persiguiendo algo.

—¡Tikki! —gritó Marinette y salió corriendo.

Los demás también.

Llegaron a una avenida donde resaltaba una autopista y nada más, la oscuridad reinaba, aunque se apreciaba un farol encendido.

La criatura era enorme y algo le lanzaba fuego. Todos fueron testigos de la presencia de una criatura morada y de como Tikki intentaba detener al ser morado y pequeño.

Pero el dragón estaba intentando destruir el farol y todo lo demás que encontraba a su paso.

—¡Trixx!

Trixx evolucionó ante el poder de la carta de Alya. En su forma de zorro de cuatro patas, tenía mucho más poder. Pero no era suficiente, no podía contra ese dragón.

—¡Déjame pelear! —rogaba Plagg.

—¡No! —Adrien no quería tener problemas con Plagg, no quería que lo dañen.

El dragón casi consigue arrojar un autobús a Adrien, pero a pesar de que Adrien le pedía desesperadamente a Plagg que no evolucionará, él lo hizo, con tal de poder protejer a su portador.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras... —Adrien parecía contrariado.

—Un simple gracias hubiese sido suficiente —dijo la pantera sonriente.

Trixx seguía intentando luchar, pero con suerte podía mantenerse en pie, ya había gastado muchas de sus energías. Plagg intentaba pelear y lanzar sus metralletas, pero tampoco surgía mucho efecto. Necesitaban algo más directo, necesitaban ayuda.

—Si Tikki pudiera... —decía Marinette.

—¡Yo puedo pelear! —Tikki tenía los ojos brillantes, parecía estar decidida, parecía querer eso con todas sus fuerzas.

Las manos de Marinette estaban emitiendo un brillo extraño, el cuerpo de Tikki comenzaba a brillar también.

Ocurrió.

Tikki ahora era enorme, parecía medir unos treinta metros y ya no era solo una especie de mariquita dinosaurio, ahora era eso pero con partes robóticas. Tenía misiles al igual que Plagg. Se veía... monstruosa. Había perdido toda la ternura.

—¡Lo logró! ¡evolucionó! —gritó Alya sintiéndose sorprendida.

—¡Es enorme! —exclamó Adrien.

Plagg y Trixx se hicieron a un lado. Tikki ahora era enorme, era intimidante.

Tikki con decisión se acercó a ese dragón, ella sabía que podía, ella sabía que esa victoria sería completamente suya, que tenía todo a su favor.


	11. Ayudemos a Tikki

Al principio Tikki no sabía bien cómo pelear, estaba siendo atacada y por poco era quemada, ese dragón no se rendía. Estaba intentando dañarla, golpearla o herirla de modo grave. Solo que ella no se rendía porque quería que Marinette se sintiera orgullosa de ella, no podía decepcionar a su Prodigia, eran compañeras.

Marinette quería esconderse, tenía algo de miedo. Eso que veía frente a ella no se parecía a Tikki, era enorme, era aterrador, era una criatura colosal. Parecía un gigante, ¡daba miedo! Pero... ¿dentro de esa criatura seguía existiendo Tikki, su bebé?

—Trixx, ¿por qué no peleas y ganas? —Alya no pudo evitar retar a Trixx. Ella sabía que Trixx era poderosa, Trixx era mejor que Tikki en todo aspecto.

—Es la pelea de Tikki, Alya —respondió Trixx con tono firme —. No puedo interferir, es algo que no te puedo explicar.

Alya se enojó bastante y para no pelear más, decidió simplemente retirarse. Aunque Trixx no la siguió, ella quería ver cómo acababa esa pelea, quería ver si Tikki era realmente fuerte o no. Se cruzó de brazos y observó recostada en el pavimento.

Plagg tenía miedo por su amiga, pero entendía bien que cuando un Kwami elegía una pelea, nadie podía interferir. Eso estaba escrito en las Kwami reglas.

—¡Marinette! —Adrien tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la hizo retroceder un poco, casi la golpeaba la cola de Tikki.

Adrien la estaba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas, tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño, de que algo le sucediera. Cuando estuvieron de frente pudo notar el terror marcado en sus ojos.

—Tranquila, es Tikki —dijo. Pero no fue suficiente, Marinette aún no creía que esa criatura fuese su Tikki.

Tikki utilizó las armas con las que contaba y consiguió ganar la pelea. No absorbió los datos del dragón, los dejo libres. Ella tenía la creencia de que si dejabas ir los datos, en algún momento el Kwami podría regresar a la normalidad en su propio mundo.

Buscó con la mirada a Marinette. La encontró. Se acercó a ella, pero Marinette retrocedió, se veía muy asustada. Adrien quiso acercarse, pero Plagg en su forma de pantera se lo impidió.

—Ellas deben arreglar sus diferencias solas —le informó Plagg. Adrien sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería dejar a Marinette en esa difícil situación.

—¿Marinette?

Tikki se agachó a la altura de Marinette. Ahora Marinette se veía muy similar a un pequeño punto, temía dañarla. Marinette retrocedió lo suficiente para no ser aplastada. Ella lloraba.

—Marinette, soy yo... —Tikki extendió su gran mano.

Marinette observó a su Kwami. Vio sus ojos. Y con ver esos bellos ojos de color azul cielo se dio cuenta de que esa era Tikki, esa era su compañera. Con todas sus fuerzas abrazó su mano mientras no dejaba de llorar.

—¡Tikki, lo siento tanto! —permanecía abrazada a la mano de la Kwami, eso se sentía tan irreal.

—Yo siento haber peleado —se veía tan arrepentida.

—Es la naturaleza de los Kwamis, no se puede hacer nada —analizó la azabache —. Estoy feliz de que hayas podido evolucionar. Pero...

Adrien se acercó a las chicas y las vio con preocupación a ambas.

—Ya casi se hacen las doce, tenemos que volver a casa. Pero tenemos un gran problema —todas las miradas estaban fijas en Tikki —. ¿Alguna idea de cómo regresar a Tikki a la normalidad?

—Eso es algo que sucede en cualquier momento, uno no lo planea —dijo Plagg —. Yo tampoco sé cuándo regresaré a ser Plagg gato —respondió avergonzado. Adrien estaba enojado.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Marinette —. Si no regreso a casa, mis padres son capaces de llamar a la Policía.

Adrien observó a los Kwamis. Plagg no era tan grande, podría ir a su casa. Pero Tikki era gigante, era imposible poder esconderla del todo bien. Pensó y analizó bastante la situación.

—¿Por qué no te escondes en el metro abandonado? —preguntó Adrien mirando a Marinette. Ella asintió, esa era una idea fantástica, nadie visitaba ese lugar porque estaba abandonado y era bastante oscuro.

Llevaron a Tikki a ese lugar, se despidieron de ella y Adrien acercó a Marinette a su casa, ella tendría que subir a escondidas por la escalera de emergencia.

—Mañana te ayudaré a que Tikki regresé a la normalidad —prometió Adrien.

Esa noche Marinette no durmió del todo tranquila. Estaba inquieta, no podía dejar de pensar en Tikki y en su evolución. Ella había esperado mucho por ese momento, pero jamás pensó que sucedería tan pronto y tampoco supuso que el cambio sería algo tan radical, algo tan aterrador. ¿Cada evolución sería distinta? ¿en cada evolución iría perdiendo su ternura? Tendría que acostumbrarse a ello, aunque le daba bastante miedo.

Adrien tampoco se sentía del todo tranquilo. Puede que Plagg ya hubiera regresado a su estado normal, pero aún así, no le gustaba eso de las evoluciones. Adrien no quería que Plagg peleara, quería que sea un Kwami feliz viviendo entre humanos fingiendo ser un gato real. ¿Por qué era tan difícil impedir las evoluciones?

Y Alya estaba enojada, no podía creer que la evolución de Tikki fuera la más grande. Se supone que ella era la mejor, Trixx debería ser la que impusiera terror, no Tikki. ¡Todo estaba mal! Y tenía claro que Marinette Dupain-Cheng era su nueva enemiga, tenía que destruirla poco a poco.

Al día siguiente Marinette se despertó temprano y pasó por el parque.

—Yo creo que Marion ya no volverá jamás —escuchó decir a Kim.

¡Marion! ¡hace más de cuatro días que no jugaba a ser hombre! ¡Dios! Ser una Kwami Prodigiosa no era nada sencillo. Golpeó su frente con su mano, ¿cómo pudo olvidar eso?

—Algún día volverá —comentó Nino.

—Deberíamos tener su número, no entiendo porque es tan misterioso.

Marinette se alejó y llegó al metro. Para su sorpresa, Adrien se encontraba ya ahí junto a Plagg, pero ¡Tikki no estaba!

—¡Tikki! —gritó Marinette asustada.

Adrien la tomó por los hombros e intentó calmarla. Ambos se miraban fijamente.

—Nosotros llegamos hace poco y no estaba, pero Plagg prometió buscarla por el parque —intentó calmar a la chica —. Solo tenemos que ser pacientes y actuar de modo natural, no podemos llamar la atención. Tranquila.

—Gracias... —ella suspiró.

Plagg comenzó a olfatear el piso. ¿Un gato que olfatea como perro?

—Adrien, los gatos normales no vienen al parque y tampoco olfatean como perro, ¡llamaremos la atención! —se quejó ella.

Adrien sabía que tenía razón, por eso le propuso que diera una vuelta y mientras tanto ellos buscarían. Si ambos iban, sería más difícil esconder a Plagg en caso de ser necesario. Él la llamaría en cuanto encontrarán a la Kwami.

Marinette salió de ese metro abandonado y se encontró frente a frente con Kim, chocaron.

—Lo siento —dijo con la voz baja. Fue como un susurro.

Kim alzó las cejas, eso había sonado tan similar a...

—¿Marion? —Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Maldición! Cuando se comportaba como hombre hablaba entre susurros.

Tenía que ser rápida.

—Soy Marinette, ya sabes, la rara de la clase que es mala en Deportes —fingió que reía. Kim rió abiertamente, pero aún así observó detalladamente a Marinette.

Marinette se parecía bastante a Marion. Solo que Marion tenía más cuerpo y jamás se apreciaba su cabello, el caso es que el color de piel y de ojos es el mismo.

—Bueno... ¡adiós!

La incomodidad pudo más. Ella simplemente salió corriendo. Aunque poco sabía ella que esa actitud sospechosa había generado aún más dudas en Kim. Y poco sabía que Sabrina había visto todo y pronto informaría a Chloé.

Quizás a Marion le quedaba poco tiempo.

Adrien guió a Marinette hasta una zona del parque que estaba llena de árboles. Sabían que Tikki estaba escondida, solo que no la veían. Ella estaba ahí, oculta.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng tú no deberías ser una portadora —Alya apareció en ese preciso momento mientras se mantenía cruzada de brazos con rabia y una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo en su rostro —. Eres solo una niña que cree que todo esto es un simple juego.

—Es un juego, ¿sabes? Por algo existen las Kwami Cartas —opinó Adrien.

Alya lo ignoró.

—Piensas que por tener un Kwami ya eres la mejor, pero eres tan tonta que ni siquiera sabes bien como debes cuidar a tu Kwami, ni siquiera sabes para que sirve tener un Kwami —Adrien iba a hablar, pero Alya lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre sus labios —. ¡Los Kwamis no deben ser ocultos en un parque! ¡eso es tan infantil! ¡Trixx!

Trixx utilizó su poder y su súper visión de Kwami. Analizó cada árbol hasta que sintió la presencia de la Kwami. Con sus poderes derribó el tronco y todos pudieron ver a una triste Tikki.

—¡Trixx! —ordenó Alya.

Trixx iba a atacar a Tikki. Pero Tikki fue más rápida, esquivó el ataque. Trixx siguió intentando, pero Tikki seguía siendo más rápida. Trixx no le hizo ningún daño a Tikki.

—¡Dile a tu mascota que pelee! —le ordenó Alya a Marinette, le estaba gritando.

—No —respondió la azabache con seguridad.

—¿No? ¿en serio me estás diciendo a mí que no? —Alya rió —. Solo eres una niña estúpida —la rabia de Alya la hacia decir cosas que herían. Adrien quería interferir, pero se mantuvo callado y quieto.

—¿Hablas acaso de ti? —Alya abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no pensó que esa chica (normalmente tímida) le respondiera de ese modo retador.

Ante el silencio de Alya, Marinette sonrió con seguridad.

—Tú piensas que eres la mejor Prodigia del mundo solo porque has ganado muchas competencias de cartas. Eso está bien, te felicito —fingió aplaudir, era con sarcasmo —. Pero, ¿sabes algo? Tener un Kwami en el mundo real es algo más que utilizar a tu Kwami solo para pelear. Un Kwami es un compañero, no es una mascota. Es alguien que te quiere por sobre todas las cosas.

Plagg se lanzó a los brazos de Adrien y ronroneó, le estaba demostrando su cariño. Trixx vio eso y deseó abrazar a su compañera, pero sabía que no era el momento indicado.

Marinette se posicionó en el pie de Tikki y lo abrazó, era un abrazo con todo el cariño del mundo, todo el cariño existente en su corazón.

—Un Kwami es parte de tú familia. Es alguien a quien quieres con todo el corazón, y que aunque cambie, siempre seguirá siendo igual en su interior —dijo con toda confianza —. Porque para mí, Tikki siempre será Tikki. Aún luciendo así.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, una lágrima que cayó directamente al Miraculous consiguió que éste se elevará en el cielo y brillará con una luz roja realmente fuerte. Cegó a todos los presentes.

Se sintió un fuerte temblor que removió todo el parque. Algunos cayeron, otros no. Alya era abrazada por Trixx. Adrien abrazaba a su Plagg.

Y cuando todo eso acabó, Tikki volvía a ser Tikki.

—¡Soy yo! —Tikki abrazó a Marinette.

Todos observaron la escena boquiabiertos, no entendían qué había sucedido. ¿La magia había hecho efecto o qué?

"El poder de las palabras de Marinette hizo que ambos corazones se unieran en uno solo. Tikki pudo sentir las palabras de su compañera, Tikki percibió y recibió todo el cariño que Marinette siente por ella" —pensó Trixx con algo de tristeza en su alma — "¿Por qué yo no puedo sentir esa calidez por parte de Alya? ¿por qué Alya cree que solo debo pelear y ganar más información?" —sentía una gran tristeza que no podía explicar.

Adrien se sentía feliz. Nada lo hacia más feliz que ver la sonrisa de Marinette. Aunque no comprendía cómo sucedió, pero era un milagro de todas formas.

"Siento el fuerte latir del corazón de Adrien. ¿Qué estará pasando?" —Plagg vio a Adrien. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos y vio que estaba mirando fijamente a Marinette. Entonces comprendió todo sin necesidad de palabras. A Adrien le gustaba esa chica. Sonrió. Al menos era una buena opción para ambos. Ahora él miraba a su Tikki.


	12. Nueva evolución

Adrien últimamente pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Marinette, él estaba intentando ayudarla a mejorar con los juegos de cartas, de ese modo entrenaban por si alguna vez volvía a aparecer algún kwami malvado.

—¡Podremos ganar siempre! —festejaba Tikki. Marinette también festejaba.

—Recuerden que los kwamis no fueron hechos para pelear —les recordaba Adrien. Para Plagg era realmente decepcionante escuchar a Adrien hablar de ese modo, él también ansiaba pelear, ganar y obtener cada vez más poderes. Pero no podía discutir con Adrien, él era su portador, él decidía.

Esa mañana Marinette fue como Marion para jugar con Kim y Nino. Las tres partidas de cartas fueron ganadas por ella, los chicos estaban muy enojados.

—¿Cómo fue que mejoraste tanto? —preguntó Kim indignado, él siempre había sido el mejor jugador. Marion era bueno, pero nunca tanto.

Él sonrió de modo confiado, la verdad era que se sentía feliz.

—Digamos que estoy algo familiarizado con los kwamis.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —Kim se mantenía enojado.

—Es solo que los conozco bien —dijo mientras se levantaba. Pero ambos chicos lo tomaron del brazo, eso tomó a Marinette desprevenida, aún así, se mantenía como un chico.

—¿Por qué no nos das más información sobre ti? —finalmente había hablado Nino —. Queremos saber más, ¿dónde estudias? ¿por qué eres tan misterioso?

Marinette se soltó del agarre de modo fácil, ellos estaban distraídos.

—¿Y cómo fue que mejoraste tanto? —preguntó Nino.

—Son preguntas que algún día responderé, por ahora me voy.

Ella salió corriendo en dirección contraria, sabía que los chicos la estaban persiguiendo, los despisto y después volvió por sus cosas de chica. Eran algo torpes, jamás se darían cuenta de que ella era Marion. Se sentía confiada aún.

En clase ella y Adrien eran inseparables, lo que no pasaba desapercibido para Nathaniel. Antes Marinette era una chica ignorada y un tanto molestada, era la chica perfecta para él. Pero repentinamente Adrien apareció y se convirtió en una amenaza. Se sentía triste.

—No entiendo cómo fue que mejoró tanto, nadie mejora de un día para el otro —Marinette escuchó las quejas de Kim y no pudo evitar reír. Adrien se percató, pero decidió no preguntar.

Alguien que también observaba a los chicos con completa atención era Alya. Adrien era un idiota engreído, Marinette era la reina de la torpeza. ¿Cómo era posible que sus kwamis ya hubieran evolucionado? Trixx no hacia eso aún y ya se sentía desesperada.

Ella era la reina de los kwamis, la reina del juego de las cartas. Ella merecía evolucionar a su kwami antes que esos perdedores. Estaba enojada, muy enojada.

Alya ignoraba que su Prodigio era capaz de sentir sus emociones, sus emociones eran transmitidas a su kwami y no solo a Trixx, otros kwamis también podían sentir esa desesperación.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser suficiente para Alya? —Trixx tenía ganas de golpear a todos, pero se contenía. Ella simplemente debía continuar peleando y de ese modo hacerse más fuerte, necesitaba ganar más peleas.

Pero había peleado tanto que ya se sentía algo fatigada.

Esa tarde Alya tuvo una pelea con su madre. Su madre la obligaba a seguir sus pasos, a convertirse en una cocinera conocida. Su madre odiaba que ella saliera tanto y estuviera tanto en la calle, también odiaba que no le contará sus cosas. Alya odiaba estar en casa, sentía que de ese modo se asfixiaba, eran demasiadas personas en un solo lugar, era realmente molesto.

Se sentía observada y no encontraba a Trixx a su lado. Tenía algo de miedo, pero no diría nada.

Sintió que alguien la abrazaba y corrió. Llegó a casa, ahí se encontró con Nora entrenando.

—Hermana, si alguna vez te encuentras con alguien solo debes noquearlo con tus manos —Nora hizo unos movimientos extraños, Alya rodó los ojos. Sus hermanas también llegaron y comenzaron a imitar los movimientos de Nora.

Alya las ignoró y fue a su habitación, su refugio. No quería sentirse asfixiada siempre.

En la soledad de su habitación llamó a Trixx.

—¿Por qué te demoraste? —preguntó enojada la morena.

—Es solo que estaba entrenando, quiero ser más fuerte —respondió Trixx.

—¡Te necesitaba!

—Alya, somos amigas, tú sabes que...

—¡No soy tú amiga! ¡yo solo soy tú dueña! —el miedo mezclado con el enojo la habían hecho decir esas palabras.

El prodigio sintió la tristeza de Trixx, la cual fue transmitida a Alya de forma automática. Antes de que Alya pudiese decir algo, Trixx se fue corriendo de ese lugar. Alya se arrepintió, se sintió mal de herir a su amiga, pero no la buscó. Simplemente lloró.

Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba dormir.

Marinette tenía que realizar las compras para ayudar un poco con la panadería de sus padres, cuando en ese momento, Trixx pasó corriendo por su lado. Ambas chocaron.

Marinette notó la tristeza de Trixx.

—Toma —le obsequió un pan, el cual ella comió de modo lento. Tikki también comió pan —. ¿Estás bien?

Y Trixx decidió ser sincera, ella podía sentir el buen corazón presente en la chica.

—Intento ser la mejor versión de mí solo para Alya, pero ella no lo valora. ¡Estoy cansada de pelear! —se quejó Trixx.

Y Marinette encontró la solución perfecta para ese problema.

Alya decidió ir a buscar a Trixx. Pero en el transcurso, ocurrió algo inesperado. Alguien la tomó de la cintura, era una criatura helada como el hielo. Esa criatura la teletransportó a un lugar de hielo, parecía ser bastante alejado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la joven sintiéndose completamente asustada.

—Soy un Kwami y quiero ser tú compañero.

—¿Qué?

Esa criatura sonrió de un modo bastante aterrador, no era un kwami lindo como Trixx.

Utilizó uno de sus poderes para conseguir marear a la joven, la cual ya se sentía algo adormilada.

—Solo necesito a un portador, de ese modo podré pelear y convertirme en el kwami más fuerte de todos. Te he estado observando y he visto que eres la mejor de todos los humanos —Alya se sentía cada vez más cansada, no era algo cómodo —. Solo déjame ser tú kwami.

Trixx...

Trixx sintió el peligro en el cual Alya se encontraba. Estaba acostada en el refugio de Tikki, pero aún así, salió corriendo. Marinette no pudo impedir nada, en ese mismo momento su Prodigio comenzó a emitir un destello, había peligro. Tikki gruñía.

—¡Tenemos que ir también!

En el camino se toparon con Adrien y Plagg, todos irían a la batalla.

—¿Qué hay de Alya? —preguntó Adrien.

—Ella está ahí —aseguró Marinette.

Trixx apareció en el lugar y al ver a su portadora en ese estado se preocupó aún más. Era increíble ver a una chica como Alya en estado crítico.

—¡Alya! —exclamó preocupada. Alya no tuvo fuerzas para mirar a su kwami.

—Si quiero ser su kwami, ¡tendré que matarte!

Trixx no quería pelear, quería estar con Alya. Intentó pasar, pero esa criatura le lanzaba hielo, intentaba golpearla con el hielo.

Alya se preocupó por Trixx aún en ese estado.

Cuando casi un hielo golpea a Trixx, Tikki apareció y utilizó su cola para alejar ese hielo.

Tanto Tikki como Plagg se colocaron en posición de batalla. Adrien y Marinette corrieron junto a Alya, la ayudaron a ponerse en pie. Estaba congelada. Marinette le colocó su chaqueta, la harían entrar en calor.

—Ella no puede pelear... —susurró Alya —, es muy débil comparada con ese sujeto.

—Confía en Trixx —respondió Marinette —. La confianza es la clave de todo.

Adrien y Marinette utilizaron cartas para ayudar a sus kwamis, así mejoraban sus ataques. Pero el villano fue más hábil y congeló a ambos kwamis. Los portadores se preocuparon, pero no podían hacer nada.

—Yo soy la kwami de Alya y yo te venceré.

—Morirás y formarás parte de mi información, como ellos.

Los tres adolescentes levantaron sus miradas y vieron como ese monstruo tenía cientos de kwamis congelados, él había matado a todos esos kwamis con tal de ser más poderoso.

El aire regresó a Alya debido a la sorpresa. Eso era lo que ella obligaba a Trixx a hacer, gracias a ella su kwami era una asesina. ¡Eso no estaba bien!

Ahora Trixx corría de un lado a otro mientras evitaba ser congelada. Atacaba, pero sus ataques no eran efectivos.

El prodigio sentía la angustia, el miedo y el cariño de Alya.

—¡Trixx! —gritó Alya sintiendo que ya había recobrado sus energías. Se separó de los demás y en ese momento...

El prodigio se iluminó. La luz llegó a Trixx. Trixx cambió, Trixx finalmente había conseguido evolucionar.

Ahora era un zorro mucho más grande, parado en sus cuatro patas y tenía una cola mucho más grande y bella.

—Aunque evoluciones sigues siendo igual de inútil.

—¿Quieres apostar? —lo primero que hizo fue descongelar a sus amigos kwamis, que cayeron al suelo.

Luego, pelearon. Gracias a sus nuevos poderes consiguió quemar fácilmente a su atacante, de ese modo, ganó la batalla.

Los humanos observaban estupefactos al zorro que tenían frente. Pero algo extraño había sucedido, ahora el Prodigio de Marinette brillaba de un modo extraño, era una sensación cálida, algo que te quemaba un poco.

—¿Qué sucede? —Marinette lo tomó entre sus manos y repentinamente, toda una luz iluminó el sitio en el que estaban. El hielo había desaparecido, se encontraban en la terraza de un edificio.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Adrien.

Alya se acercó lentamente a Trixx y le agradeció por haberla salvado, solo que no le pidió perdón por lo que había sucedido antes. Trixx la miró esperando esa disculpa, pero como no llegó, simplemente se fue.

—¡No te vayas! —Copito había estado presente durante toda la batalla, como siempre. Se fue corriendo detrás de Trixx.

Alya se fue. Marinette quiso regañarla, pero Adrien se lo impidió.

—En ocasiones es mejor no interferir en problemas ajenos.

—Es su kwami, no pueden estar separados.

—No todos piensan del mismo modo. Déjala que recapacite.

—¿Qué pasará con Trixx? —Marinette estaba realmente preocupada, eso era muy tierno.

—Marinette, somos kwamis, no mascotas —Plagg se acercó a la chica —. Nosotros sabemos sobrevivir solos —sonrió de modo tierno —. Copito sobrevive a diario solo.

Y tenía razón.

—No todo en la vida es felicidad, las peleas entre kwamis y portadores también existen.


End file.
